Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 17: Wanda and Kurt take Little TJ to the seaside.
1. School

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 1: School**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Notes- **_As you can see, this is a sequel to 'Wanda and Fuzzy.' Please go and check that out._

* * *

**Bayville Mall-**

It was a typically sunny day in Bayville and Talia Josephine Wagner was doing a spot of shopping. Paige Guthrie and X-23 were with her too. TJ wanted some new clothes for her first day as the newest addition to the X-Men's teaching staff.

TJ and her two younger friends were presently browsing through the underwear section. Obviously, TJ was wearing an image inducer to hide her usual appearance from the general public. Right now, the other shoppers could only see a statuesque brunette with her two younger friends looking through the array of panties.

X-23 picked up a red thong and looked at it with bemusement.

'Why would somebody want to wear such a garment?' X-23 blinked. 'Wouldn't it be uncomfortable?'

'Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to look good for a guy.' TJ replied simply as she picked up a leopard-print thong and put it in her basket.

'Then why have _you_ bought one?' Paige piped up with a giggle. 'Is there somebody you have your eye on?'

'I just wanna feel sexy, is all.' TJ shrugged. 'Oh, and like _you're_ perfectly innocent. I've seen the way you look at that Jono boy. With his dreamy Johnny Depp eyes.'

'Wh-what do you mean?' Paige stuttered innocently. 'I-I have no idea what you're talking about…'

'I bet you would _love_ to look all sexy for _him_.' X-23 snickered.

'What about you and Ray then, X?' Paige responded. 'You guys seem to be getting extra chummy.'

'He is just a friend.' X-23 sniffed defensively. 'Nothing more.'

'Oh, I'm sure.' TJ chuckled. 'Now Paige, you gonna buy any sexy panties for your own li'l Johnny Depp?'

'Sam would have my hide!' Paige yelped. 'Let's buy some!'

'Atta girl.' TJ smiled. 'Welcome to the Dark Side.'

* * *

**The Danger Room, later-**

TJ was dressed in her X-Men uniform (similar to the uniform that Kurt wore but with a lower neckline) and was running some of the newer students through a Danger Room simulation.

Due to the influx of so many new recruits, Professor Xavier had taken TJ on as part of the teaching staff. It was her duty to take care of the newest of the new recruits. Amongst those new recruits were Alex Summers and Lorna Dane. Piotr's younger sister Illyana, codenamed Magik, was there too. As were Paige and X-23. Dani Moonstar had become part of TJ's squad also. Last, but were no means least, were Doug Ramsey, Jono Starsmore, Angelo Espinosa and the teenage mutant inventor known as Forge.

Doug had taken on the codename of Cypher, as his mutant power was the ability to translate any language whether it was written, spoken, human, whatever. Angelo was nicknamed Skin, as his mutation caused him to possess six feet of extra grey-stoned skin all over his body that he could manipulate at will. Then there was Jono. His mutation was one of the most unfortunate that the X-Men had ever seen. The young Brit's mutant powers manifested by destroying the lower part of his face and most of his torso. Jono was only able to communicate via telepathy. Due to the chamber of energy that now resided in his chest cavity, Jono took on the codename of Chamber.

The young mutants' chosen Danger Room simulation was a pretty simple one that all new arrivals took part in. The group of mutants were up against a small army of giant robots that were armed with their own little armada of weapons from flamethrowers to giant buzz saws.

Even though the robots towered above the mutants, they didn't withstand a chance against Lorna's magnetic powers as she simply rendered them limb from limb with an electro-magnetic blast. Alex meanwhile, made short work of the robots with his plasma blasts.

Unfortunately for the pair, the robots soon learnt from their attacks and made adapted to them. Lorna fell to the ground as one robot let rip with a sonic blast, making the green-haired mutant lose her concentration. Fortunately for Lorna, Alex was there to catch her as she fell.

'My hero…' Lorna smiled, slightly breathless as she looked up at her blond saviour.

Alex blushed slightly at the look Lorna was giving him.

'Uhh… th-thanks…' Alex stuttered. 'Only looking out for my teammates.'

Lorna just winked in reply and moved on to a different opponent.

Illyana, meanwhile, was taking on her opponents. The blonde Russian created a teleportation disk and easily avoided the robot's buzz saw. Another stepping disk appeared behind the robot as Illyana leapt out and cleaved it in two with a mystical sword that appeared in her hands.

'Way to go, chica.' Angelo grinned as he extended a hand around a robot's legs, tripping it up. The Latino mutant then extended his other hand around the robot's neck, popping its head off.

'Not to shabby yourself, cutie.' Illyana smiled as she ran another robot through with her sword.

'_Better watch yerself there, mate._' Jono quipped as he let rip with a blast of energy from his chest, destroying yet another robot. '_Don't let Colossus see you flirtin' with his Little Snowflake or ya'll be in fer a world o' hurt._'

'I ain't scared of no Big Russian, esse.' Angelo snorted as he rolled out of the way of another robot. 'I like to live dangerously.'

'_Yer mad as a sack o' hammers._' Jono sighed with a shake of his head.

Jono spun around as he heard a muttered curse nearby. Paige was having a little trouble with a robot armed with a flamethrower. The young Kentuckian had husked her skin into her most durable form, one made of steel. She had managed to cause a few dents in the robot's hide but she was beginning to let her fatigue show.

The robot brought its foot down, trying to crush her but Paige caught the foot and struggled to hold it.

'Husk, are you okay?' X-23 asked in a slightly worried tone as she stopped hacking away at her robot to check up on her friend.

'No problem, X.' Paige hissed as her legs began to shake under the pressure. 'I've got it covered. Dammit. This sucker's as strong as a bull on heat!'

Jono had seen enough. He hadn't joined up with Xavier and his merry band of mutants to see a cute little country girl get squished by an overgrown toaster oven.

'_Get your damn dirty flamethrowers off her!' _Jono yelled as he let rip with a colossal blast from his chest, sending the robot shattering against the opposite wall.

Jono hurried over to help Paige up.

'_Paige, you okay?_' Jono asked concernedly as he offered Paige his hand.

'I told you, I'm fine!' Paige hissed as she swatted the Brit's hand away. 'I had it covered. Why does everybody automatically think that I can't fend for myself just because I'm blonde? Uch.'

'Nice moving there, slick.' Angelo snickered.

Jono just shot Angelo a glare and moved on to more robot opponents.

Unfortunately, the Danger Room session was about to be cut short. It all started with a flash of light. Several robots were crushed beneath an awesome weight that fell from the sky.

Up in the control room, TJ gasped in surprise and shock at the figure had fallen from the sky. It was a figure that TJ thought she had lost a long time ago. The colossal figure had some kind of red and black plates covering his body.

Tears began to brim in TJ's eyes as she put her hand to her mouth in shock.

'Oh God… John…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Thunderbird**

_TJ deals with the reappearance of her lost love, John Proudstar. And just why is he alive and well instead of being stuck in a coma? Tune out next time to find out…_


	2. Thunderbird

**Wands and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 2: Thunderbird**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

**

* * *

Shout Outs-**

**NachtcGleiskette- **_Wow, what a name. Did you just throw a load of random letters together or something? As for TJ telling John about losing the baby, you'll just have to wait and see…_

**KsimonT-X- **_Skin isn't an OC, he was a member of Generation-X before Austen (hissss) killed him off in Uncanny. _

**Ruby631- **_You're not the only one to make the Chamber/Johnny Depp comparison, I think that myself. You can almost see it, can't you? '_I'm Jono Starsmore, savvy?_' Heh._

**Agent-G- **_Yup, a sequel starring TJ and her team. I haven't thought of a name for the squad yet. I'll most probably use something from the comics. The Paragons perhaps. _

**Thanks to- **_Sean Malloy-1._

* * *

**The med bay-**

TJ was sitting beside John's bed, holding the giant mutant's hand, praying that he would regain consciousness. TJ had never been the same since the Exiles left John on the Skrull-controlled Earth. She kept a brave front but she was torn apart inside. That was part of the reason why she lost their child. The grief was just too much for her. And now that John was back, things could only get better.

'Come on John…' TJ whispered as she squeezed her former lover's immense hand. 'Don't tell me that you dropped in just to screw up the life that I've built here. I was happy. I made friends. I was starting a new job to boot. Now… Now, I don't know what to do. This… this is difficult. Just when I thought that I'd got over my grief in losing you, you do this to me. Why did you do it, John? Why?'

The grief welling up inside TJ was too much for her and the poor young woman broke down into tears. TJ wept into the unconscious Thunderbird's immense chest, her sobs echoing through the lower regions of the X-Mansion.

TJ was crying so hard that she didn't hear a slight groan emanating from within John's body. It was only until she felt John's body shift that she sat up straight.

'W-where am I…?' John groaned. 'TJ… Is that you…?'

'_John!_' TJ squealed. 'You're alive!'

John winced at the bone-crushing hug that TJ slapped on him.

'Yeah. I kinda got that…' John winced. 'Do you mind telling me where I am? Where are the other Exiles? Cal? Blink? Morph even?'

TJ finally let John go and looked him straight in the eye.

'Why were you crying?' John asked, noticing his former love's tear-stained face.

'We need to talk, John.' TJ said solemnly.

* * *

**Later-**

John had regained his faculties and was sitting up in his bed while various X-Men gathered around him. They were eager to find out as much as they could about the mysterious stranger.

'You say that you were left in a coma on an alternate Earth that had been under Skrull control, right up until you sacrificed yourself to defeat Galactus?' Hank asked. 'Hmm, fascinating.'

'What Hank means to say is that is it wonderful to have you here, Mr Proudstar.' Ororo smiled. 'But I am still curious as to how we awoke from your coma.'

'My mind's still a little muddled but I think I can explain.' John frowned as he tried to piece together his jumbled memories. 'The way I make it is that Blink and the other Exiles found my frozen body in the citadel where the Timebreakers were.'

'Those little bug things that were controlling the Exiles from day one.' TJ replied.

'Once my replacement…'

'Heather Hudson: Sasquatch.' TJ explained with a nod. 'Except she doesn't have her Sasquatch powers any more, or so Blink told me.'

'Once Heather managed to decipher the controls to one of the Timebreakers' machines, they revived me from my coma. They also teleported the other people that had been kept in stasis home. Well, the ones that weren't dead.'

'I have been fascinated with the possible existence of alternate realities for many years.' Hank smiled thoughtfully. 'And now that you and Talia are here, it proves that other realities do exist.'

'Sorry about Hank.' TJ apologised. 'He gets a little over-excited about the whole reality-hopping thing.'

'I think that we have monopolised your time for long enough now.' Ororo smiled politely. 'But if you are to make a complete recovery, we had better leave you to it.'

'But I have so many questions…' Hank continued.

'You can leave them for later, Henry.' Ororo sighed. 'Let's leave Talia and John alone for the moment, shall we? They must have so much to catch up on.'

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to spend the rest of my time here hooked up to some kind of freaky machine?' John winced.

'I'm sure Hank wouldn't do that to you.' TJ reassured him. 'I think.'

* * *

**Later still-**

Unfortunately for TJ and John, there peace was not to last as the next people to walk in to the med bay were Kurt and Wanda. They decided to leave Baby TJ with Kitty, as it would be confusing enough for John to see versions of the X-Men that he knew as teenagers. The last thing that he needed was to see an infant version of his former love.

'This is… weird.' John rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'You're Nightcrawler and the Scarlet Witch. But… you're kids.'

'Welcome to my world, John.' TJ nodded in sympathy. 'I kinda felt the same way when I came here. It gets better, really.'

'Just as long as you're not going to give me _the talk_, that would be too weird.' John sighed.

Wanda shot her fuzzy blue boyfriend with a glare.

'We weren't going to say anything like that, were we, Kurt?'

Kurt just smiled nervously.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and elbowed Kurt in the ribs.

'Are we, Kurt?' Wanda reiterated.

'Heh-heh. Of course not, liebe.' Kurt chuckled nervously. 'Zhat vould be silly. Heh-heh. Ow.'

'It's wonderful to finally meet you, John.' Wanda smiled. 'TJ has told us so much about you.'

'Really?' John responded, his curiosity piqued. 'What's TJ told you about me?'

'Only that you're the most gentle, kind man that she has ever known.' Wanda explained.

'Oh God…' TJ groaned into her hands. 'Whatever next? Bringing out the baby pictures?'

A slight smile spread across Wanda's lips.

'It's so much fun teasing alternate versions of your daughter, don't you think?'

'I wouldn't really know.' John admitted. 'But it's been great meeting you guys. Weird… but great.'

'Well, we'd better go.' Wanda apologised. 'We left the baby with Kitty. That girl gets so possessive sometimes, you'd think that she was the mother.'

'Yeah, Seeya Wanda.' TJ nodded. 'Seeya Kurt.'

John just watched blankly as Wanda and Kurt left the med bay.

'Did they… just say that… they've got a kid?' John blinked. 'Kurt and Wanda. In this reality. A baby?'

'That's another confusing thing.' TJ explained. 'A few months after I arrived in this reality, Wanda gave birth to a bay… me.'

'A baby TJ?' John blinked. 'That's… freaky.'

'And how.' TJ nodded. 'You'd think that the space-time continuum would collapse on itself or something.'

'This reality is going to take a lot of getting used to.' John rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'You mean… You're staying?' TJ asked hopefully.

'If you'll have me.' John replied.

'Of course I'll have you, ya big goof!' TJ smiled happily. 'You're the piece that finally makes the jigsaw that is my life complete.'

'All these versions of familiar people as teenagers is tiring me out.' John confessed. 'Talk to you in the morning?'

'Yeah.' TJ nodded. 'You need your rest.'

John kissed TJ on the forehead before lying back down on his bed.

TJ stopped to watch her former lover before she left the med bay. She fully well knew what one of the questions that he wanted to ask would be. How could TJ possibly tell John that she had lost their child?

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Explanations**

_TJ helps John adjust to life in the X-Mansion. Then there's the big question of their unborn child that TJ lost…_


	3. Explantions

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 3: Explanations**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Drbowler- **_I'm glad that you like my Wandurt stuff so much. Nocturne does kick a whole bunch of ass, doesn't she?_

**NachtGleiskette-** _I never knew that TJ had an abortion. I just assumed that she lost it due to stress. _

**Needles- **_TJ and John never actually had a child, TJ lost it due to her grief. X-Factor sounds like a cool name for TJ's squad. Thanks._

**Ruby631- **_I'm sure that one of the first things that TJ and John do when they get back together is jump into bed and start making more babies._

**Todd fan- **_Mmm, angsty…_

**Doza- **_I think John will have a brainfart if he sees the baby version of his girlfriend. I would. Kurt giving John the talk, even though John is older. Heh-heh. 'Tis silly._

**Agent-G- **_Yeah, you can bet that it will be difficult for TJ to tell John what happened to their baby. _

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'These aren't the droids you're looking for…'_

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The door to one of the spare rooms of the X-Mansion opened as TJ walked in.

'Well, this is your room, John…' TJ waved as she moved out of the way so the newly conscious former Exile could step inside. 'I'm afraid that it's a little sparse, but I'm sure that a little shopping can soon cure that.'

'No, that's all right, thank you TJ.' John shook his head. 'This room's perfect.'

'Are you sure?' TJ blinked. 'All you've got is a bed, a set of drawers and a bookcase.'

'It's not like I've come here laden with baggage.' John commented.

'Point.' TJ nodded. 'I'll have a word with the Professor about getting you some money.'

'There's really no need for all this fuss, TJ.' John sighed. 'I'm happy just as long as I have a bed to sleep in.'

'You'll need clothes…' TJ continued. 'It's a pity to have a closet and not use it.'

Talia…' John rolled his eyes. 'Clothes aren't any use when I use my powers. When my armour goes all spiky it always shreds whatever clothes I'm wearing.'

'You're intent on spoiling my fun, aren't you?' TJ crossed her arms.

'I wouldn't mind taking a walk with you.' John commented. 'I'd like to catch up on all the stuff that I've missed.'

TJ's face fell. It was only a matter of time until she had to tell John what had happened to their baby. She may as well tell him now…

TJ sat down on the bed and looked up at John.

'John, there's something I have to tell you…'

John noticed TJ's solemn expression and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his.

'You can tell me TJ, you can tell me anything.' The giant Apache told his fellow former Exile honestly.

TJ turned her head as she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears.

'I-it's about our baby, John…' TJ desperately fought past the emotions threatening to choke her voice. 'After we left you on the Skrull Earth… I just couldn't go on without you…'

John gently squeezed TJ's hand.

'Go on, Talia…' John encouraged calmly.

TJ bit her lip as she tried desperately to find the words to express her feelings.

'I… I… I lost our baby, John. I'm so sorry…'

And with that, TJ burst into tears and buried her head into John's shoulder.

John just held TJ close. He had pretty much surmised that TJ no longer had the baby, as the child wasn't with TJ when John regained consciousness. But it was none-the-less shocking to hear.

'Talia, it's okay…' John reassured soothingly. 'Don't worry.'

'But… I lost our baby, John!' TJ sobbed, looking up at her friend with a tear-stained face. 'H-how can you forgive me?'

'Talia, these things happen.' John responded. 'Don't let it upset you. Look at it this way, you're alive, and that means more to me than anything. To tell you the truth, the only thing that has kept me alive has been the thought of seeing you again, Talia. Okay, this reality is a little confusing at first, but you seem to be adjusting well to it. I don't see why I can't adjust as well. In time, who knows, perhaps we might be able to try and have another baby.'

TJ wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at John.

'D-do you really mean that…?' TJ asked hopefully. 'A-are you really sure you want us to start this relationship again?'

'I've never been more sure of anything else in my life, Talia.' John responded. 'I love you, Talia Josephine Wagner, and I never want us to be apart. Your new life seems safer than the life we had as Exiles, who's to say that we can't let ourselves become emotionally attached to each other again?'

'Oh God, John…' TJ sobbed, this time in happiness. 'I love you so much…'

John just smiled gently and placed a soft kiss on TJ's lips. TJ let out a moan of pleasure and returned the kiss, this time with much more passion. John slowly lowered TJ down on to the bed.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' John asked. 'I mean, you do seem to be awfully distraught. Do you think you're in a fit state to do what I think you're planning to do?'

'John, I need this…' TJ said as she reached up and gently stroked John's cheek. 'I've wanted this ever since we lost you on the Skrull Earth. I never even got to say goodbye…'

'Don't worry, you won't have to say goodbye to me anytime soon…' John smiled softly. 'I don't intend on leaving you anytime soon.'

'Did you ever talk this much before making love?' TJ teased.

'Shutting up, ma'am…' John smiled as he leant in and kissed TJ on the neck.

'Mmm, John…' TJ whimpered in pleasure. 'I've missed you _sooo_ much…'

'I've missed you too, Talia.' John whispered gently. 'I've missed you too…'

* * *

**The next morning-**

It was early the next morning and TJ was due to give the students a training session in the Danger Room, but she hadn't turned up. Paige and Laura had been dispatched to bring her downstairs.

'You don't think TJ is sick, do you?' Laura, the clone formerly known as X-23, asked. 'I hope it isn't anything too nasty…'

'Laura, you can be _sooo_ naïve sometimes.' Paige rolled her eyes. 'There's only one thing that could be wrong with TJ. Have you seen how close she's been with John ever since they got back together? I bet they're still having red-hot mutant sex right now!'

'But TJ would never be late for a Danger Room session.' Laura frowned.

'You won't say that once you fall in love.' Paige tutted. 'Trust me, all your priorities go out the window when you start having red-hot mutant sex.'

'You have a filthy mind, Paige Guthrie.' Laura shook her head. 'I thought you were supposed to be the innocent one.'

'Appearances can be deceiving, Laura.' Paige responded. 'How many people do you think used to think you were a total psycho before they _really_ got to know you?'

Laura just ignored her friend's comments and sniffed the air.

'TJ isn't in her room.' Laura stated. 'But I can smell her scent coming from the spare rooms.'

'I told you so…' Paige grinned in victory. 'She's having red-hot make up sex with T-Bird, I just know it.'

'Oh, stop it.' Laura rolled her eyes. 'I am sure that Thunderbird was just comforting TJ. His return did seem to affect her badly…'

'I know what I think.' Paige grinned. 'Just you wait and see…'

The pair headed to the spare room where T-Bird was staying. Laura knocked on the door.

'Umm… Thunderbird? It's Laura, X-23. Is TJ in there with you?'

There was the sound of a muffled curse followed by somebody falling out of bed.

'They're having se-ex…' Paige said in a singsong voice.

'Shush!' Laura hissed, putting a finger up to her lips.

The door slowly opened and TJ peeked out. The blue-skinned young woman had a sheet wrapped around her.

'Did we interrupt something, TJ?' Paige inquired with a knowing grin.

'I'm a little busy…' TJ responded touchily. 'Do you mind?'

'It's just… You were supposed to have us for a Danger Room session, remember?' Laura reminded.

'But it looks like you _had_ something else.' Paige teased.

'Is there a problem, m'love?' John asked as he walked up behind TJ. 'Oh, hello Paige, Laura.'

'_Hellooo…_' Paige smiled, looking the semi-naked Apache up and down.

'Umm… This isn't what it looks like…' John said sheepishly.

'I'm sure it isn't.' Paige smirked.

TJ sighed heavily.

'We're _so_ busted.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Welcome to the X-Men**

_T-Bird has his first Danger Room session with the X-Men. Also, has Wanda turned into a baby bore? Kurt tries to cure this problem with a night out. Unfortunately, Logan is left babysitting._


	4. Baby Bores and Baysitting

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 4: Baby Bores and Babysitting**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I've never seen anything this beautiful in the entire galaxy… All right, give me the bomb.'_

* * *

**Xavier's-**

Kurt Wagner and Scott Summers were sitting in the kitchen of the X-Mansion. Scott was making himself a sandwich while Kurt was poking at his own snack.

'What's the matter, Kurt?' Scott asked concernedly. 'I've never seen you turn down food.'

Kurt sighed heavily and pushed his plate away.

'Have you ever felt like you vere surplus to requirements?' Kurt asked as he looked to his friend.

'This is about the new baby, isn't it?' Scott surmised. 'Is Wanda lavishing attention on baby TJ?'

'Ja…' Kurt nodded sadly.

'And you're starting to feel left out.' Scott continued.

'Correct again.' Kurt sighed. 'Mein Gott, you're good at zis. Have you ever thought of being a detective or somezhing?'

'Don't change the subject, Kurt.' Scott rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure there's a way we can work though this. I'm not sure how, but there _must_ be a way…'

Scott wracked his brain to think of a way to bring Wanda's attention back to Kurt.

'Why don't you treat Wanda to a night out?' Scott suggested. 'That may be just the thing that she needs.'

'But Vanda vill never leave ze baby.' Kurt shook his head. 'I vould never be able to get her out of ze mansion.'

'Then get somebody to baby-sit then.' Scott replied. 'Logan's free tonight. I'm sure he'd love to look after Baby TJ.'

Kurt looked at his best friend with a disbelieving expression.

'_Logan_ babysitting?' Kurt scoffed. 'I don't zhink so.'

'Look at it this way, Kurt…' Scott continued. 'Logan's one of the best people you can choose to protect a baby. Not that you'd hear him admit it, but the guys loves kids.'

'Perhaps I'd better ask my muzzer instead…' Kurt said thoughtfully.

'Well, Raven has been meaning to have some time with her granddaughter, I guess.' Scott nodded. 'I bet that she'll be glad to get out of her bedroom. Geez, ever since she and Irene have arrived, they've spent practically all their time up there…'

'Please Scott, stop…' Kurt shuddered. 'I'm still trying to process ze fact zhat my muzzer likes women. It's a lot to process…'

'Well, I'd just think that you'd be happy that your mother was happy.' Scott sniffed.

'It's not zhat…' Kurt replied. 'it's just… My muzzer and anuzzer voman? It's not a mental image zhat I need to see.'

'Yeah, I can imagine…' Scott shook his head with a goofy grin.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at his friend's reaction.

'Dude! Stop fantasising about my muzzer and her lesbian lover!'

Scott shook his head.

'Sorry…'

* * *

**Kurt and Wanda's bedroom-**

'Now way, I'm not leaving the baby alone!' Wanda crossed her arms over her chest. 'Even if it is with Logan. I'm not leaving TJ alone. She should be smiling for the first time at any moment now.'

'But liebe…' Kurt begged. 'You need to get out of ze mansion. You've barely stepped outside ever since TJ vas born.'

'That's because I want to protect our daughter from all the nasty things out there, Kurt.' Wanda replied. 'Is that such a bad thing?'

'But zhere's such a thing as being _too_ protective, Vanda…' Kurt continued as he laced his arms around his girlfriend's waist. 'Who knows vhat could happen if we smother her too much. She could turn out to be a serial killer or somezhing!'

Wanda thought about that for a moment.

'Well, perhaps I could do with a night out…' Wanda nodded thoughtfully. 'But where will we go?'

A cheeky grin spread over Kurt's face as he held out two ID Cards.

'Behold ze wonder of fake Ids!' Kurt grinned. 'Courtesy of my beloved muzzer!'

'But I thought you were such a good boy.' Wanda commented.

'Oh, you know I can be naughty, liebe.' Kurt winked at his girlfriend.

A small smile spread across Wanda's face.

'Hmm, you can be naughty sometimes…' Wanda agreed. 'It would be nice to let my hair down and have some fun…'

'Excellent!' Kurt clapped his hands together. 'Just let me tell Logan and my muzzer and ve vill be away!'

* * *

**A little while later-**

Kurt was waiting impatiently while Wanda said goodbye to Baby TJ.

'Mommy's just gonna go out with Daddy for a little while…' Wanda cooed at her young daughter. 'but don't worry, Uncle Logan and Nana Raven have Mommy's cell number if anything goes wrong.' Wanda's expression soon turned serious as she turned to regard the two adults. 'But I'm sure nothing like that will happen, will it?'

Logan and Raven just rolled their eyes.

'Just be a good girl for the grown-ups, okay?' Wanda cooed once more. 'Then Mommy will bring you a present home.'

Kurt groaned into his hands as Wanda regressed into baby talk and endless babble.

'Liebe, we really have to go…' Kurt groaned. 'Or ve'll lose out on ze best seats.'

'Just give me a minute, Kurty-Wurty…' Wanda answered, not even turning away from the baby.

Logan and Raven didn't even bother to try to conceal their laughter.

'Who's gonna be a good baby for Uncle Logan and Nana Raven…?' Wanda cooed again. 'TJ is. Yes she is. TJ's gonna be a good little girl. Yes you are.'

Kurt had finally had enough. He grabbed hold of Wanda's hand and started to drag her away. Wanda continued to coo at the baby.

'Buh-bye, TJ. Buh-bye! Mommy loves you! Yes she does! Who loves TJ? Mommy does…'

Once the pair had departed, Logan and Raven just looked at each other with bemused expressions.

'That is just wrong…' Raven shivered. 'The Scarlet Witch babbling in baby talk. That's an image that I won't forget for a while.'

Logan just looked down at the blue-skinned baby lying in her crib.

'So... you're a baby, huh?' Logan finally said. 'How's that for you?'

Baby TJ just gurgled in response.

* * *

**Later-**

Kurt and Wanda had found a suitable establishment to spend the evening. Kurt was watching Wanda, who was mulling over a practically empty glass.

'C'mon liebe…' Kurt ushered his girlfriend on. 'Don't worry about TJ. She's in good hands right now.'

'But I can't just shake the feeling that we're going to miss something…' Wanda sighed sadly. 'I want to be there to see our daughter's first smile.'

'We will be.' Kurt said. 'Now, drink your beer.'

Wanda looked down at the golden liquid in her glass and licked her lips.

'Beer good…' Wanda said simply.

Kurt smiled as Wanda picked up her glass and began to drink from it. His expression soon became one of worry when he noticed that Wanda wasn't stopping to take a breath. She was drinking her beer in one go.

Once Wanda had finished, she slammed her glass down on the table and let out an almighty burp.

'Oh yeah, that's the stuff.' Wanda wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

'Anuzzer?' Kurt offered as he pushed another glass of beer in Wanda's direction.

Wanda took the glass thankfully and proceeded to down that as well.

* * *

**Back at the X-Mansion-**

Logan and Raven were looking down at Baby TJ in her crib. The pair of them had absolutely no idea what to do with the young child.

'Go on, Logan. You pick her up…' Raven elbowed the feral Canadian in the side.

'Hell no.' Logan retorted. 'I ain't got no clue what to do. Why don't _you_ pick her up? _You're_ the one that's been a mother already.'

'And we all know how great **that** turned out.' Raven rolled her eyes. 'God, I'm surprised that I was even _allowed _another chance at fixing my relationship with my kids…'

Logan and Raven both stepped back in surprise as a shrill yell rose from the blue-skinned figure within the crib.

'What was that?' Logan sputtered.

'That, my dear Logan, was the baby starting to cry.' Raven shot him a venomous glare. 'Don't you know _anything_ about kids?'

Logan just shrugged as Raven picked up Baby TJ and cradled the baby in her arms.

'Hey, what's the matter, little one…?' The blue-skinned shape shifter cooed in comfort. 'You don't smell like you need changing. Ah, perhaps you need feeding. Logan, fetch me TJ's bottle…'

'Which would be where?' Logan asked, completely puzzled.

'In the refrigerator, you idiot!' Raven rolled her eyes. 'Just make sure that you heat it up before you give it to TJ. We don't want her catching a chill.'

Logan obediently did as he was told and soon returned with a nice warm bottle of milk.

'Mmm, this stuff ain't all that bad.' Logan wiped milk off his chin.

Raven shot the feral Canadian a nasty glare.

'Logan. That was breast milk. Wanda made it fresh before she left.'

Logan's expression soon changed to one of shock and disgust.

'Breast milk…' Logan repeated, barely believing his ears. 'I just drank breast milk…'

Raven couldn't help but smile as Logan started to turn a rather fetching shade of green.

'Heh. Look at Uncle Logan turn funny colours.' Raven chuckled. 'Doesn't he look silly?'

TJ didn't reply, she was too busy guzzling down her evening meal.

* * *

**Later-**

Baby TJ had been fed, burped, and had been put to bed. Raven had kicked back and was watching some TV. Logan however, was still bitching about the fact that he had just drank breast milk.

'Oh, Don't be such a baby.' Raven rolled her eyes. 'It's just a little bit of milk.'

'Breast milk!' Logan reiterated. 'The kind that ain't supposed to be drank by adults!'

'Oh, I dunno…' Raven shrugged.. 'When I was expecting Kurt…'

'Don't even go there…' Logan held up his hand, preventing Raven from continuing.

'What?' Raven asked innocently. 'It was my own breast milk. It's not like I was drinking anybody else's milk.'

'Please. Just… shut up.' Logan shuddered.

Raven decided to forego further teasing and stayed quiet. She could always tease him at a later date. Besides, Iceman would pay out the ear for gossip like this…

Raven cocked her head as she heard muffled voices outside the door.

'Hunh. Looks like Mommy and Daddy are home.' Raven pointed out.

Raven winced as she heard a drunken cheer as Wanda and Kurt walked in the door. Somebody had a little too much to drink…

'_Yaaaaay! _We're _hooooome!_' Wanda cheered drunkenly. 'Home! _Whoooo!_'

'Vanda! Shush!' Kurt hissed. 'You'll vake ze baby!'

'Oh, right…' Wanda giggled. 'Don' wake ze baby… Shhhh! Shhhh!'

'Have a good time, kids?' Logan crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

'In a vay…' Kurt cleared his throat nervously as he struggled to keep Wanda aloft.

'Kurt, Wanda, I want to give you a little something…' Raven said as she fished something out of her pocket. 'I know I haven't been the best mother, but… I just wanted to give you a little something for the baby.'

Wanda blinked blearily at the wad of cash that Raven held in her hand.

'W-what? Y-you sold our baby? _YOU SOLD OUR BABY?_'

Wanda tried to take a swing at Kurt but only ended up punching thin air and fell forward. Fortunately, Kurt caught her just in time.

'I zhink ve'd better get off to bed…' He smiled apologetically.

'The bread is in the middle of the road…' Wanda murmured sleepily.

'Yes liebe, the bread.' Kurt humoured the hex-wielding mutant.

Once the pair had gone off to bed, Logan turned to Raven.

'Now, I wonder where they got the money for beer…' Logan said.

Raven just smiled back innocently.

'I have no idea what you mean…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Return of the Exiles**

_Blink and Morph of the Exiles return just as John has something extra special to ask TJ. Hmm, I wonder what it could be…_


	5. Return of the Exiles

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 5: Return of the Exiles**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was morning at the X-Mansion. Students and teachers alike were heading downstairs for breakfast. The one person that wasn't awake was Talia Josephine Wagner. She and her newly-returned boyfriend, John Proudstar, had spent most of the previous night making love, and it had taken a lot out of her. She needed to recuperate.

'Rrrr. I can't recharge my batteries with everybody clomping about like big gay bears.' TJ groused as she shoved her head under her pillow. 'John, tell them to shut up… John?'

TJ poked her head out from under her pillow to try and look for her rather large boyfriend. A short while ago, TJ had felt John get up from the bed. She was halfway between being asleep and being awake. TJ just supposed that John had gone to the bathroom before going back to sleep again. It seemed as if he hadn't come back to bed.

'Meh. Most probably gone to explore.' TJ sniffed as she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. 'Blech. I guess I'll have to get up now…'

TJ tried to crawl out from under the sheets, only to have her feet become entangled in the sheets. The former Exile swore out loud as she fell to the floor.

'I guess I'll have to wait until I get the feeling back in my legs after our all-night loving session…' TJ sighed as she dragged herself over towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Later that day-**

It was now lunch time. TJ still hadn't seen hide-nor-hair of John, and she was beginning to become worried. Fortunately, two of TJ's fellow Exiles, Morph and Blink, had decided to make a surprise visit. So at least that took her mind off John's disappearance for now.

'So TJ, how have you been?' Blink inquired as she sipped on her coffee. The usually pink-skinned teleporter was using an image inducer to blend in with the humans. 'Are you and John still good?'

'What I think Blink is trying to say is, are you guys still making the beast with two backs?' Morph butted in. The wise-cracking shape shifter smiled innocently at the glares from his two female friends. 'What? Don't you like that euphemism? How about hopping on the good foot and doing the bad thing? A bit of how's your father? Adult situations? Shenanigans? I'll stop now…'

'John and I are just fine, thank you.' TJ replied. 'Not that the state of our relationship is any of your business…'

'But there is something the matter, right?' Blink deduced, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. 'I can tell, TJ. You've been kind of preoccupied ever since we came here.'

TJ sighed heavily. Blink always could see through her lies.

'Well, this morning I woke up to find that John had left.' TJ explained solemnly. 'I thought that he'd gone to the bathroom. I haven't seen him since.'

Blink put her hand on TJ's in comfort.

'I'm sure that John hasn't run out on you.' Blink reassured her honestly. 'He loves you too much to do something as callous as that.'

'Plus, I bet Logan would have a few choice words with John if he did walk out on you.' Morph chuckled as he changed into Wolverine and unsheathed his claws. '_Snikt!_ No more John.'

'Morph, you're not helping.' Blink sighed. 'Anyway, why don't we help you find John? Three heads are better than one.'

As if to illustrate his friend's point, Morph grew himself another two heads.

'Not funny.' Blink groaned.

* * *

**Later still-**

TJ, Blink, and Morph were now in the kitchen of the X-Mansion. They still hadn't found John.

'Perhaps he's been kidnapped by the Shi'Ar.' Morph suggested. 'Those alien scamps are _always_ screwing around with the X-Men. Unless you're Xavier, then it's _you_ screwing with the aliens.'

'Morph, I don't think John has been kidnapped by the Shi'Ar.' Blink groaned in exasperation.

'Besides, I don't even think they exist in this reality.' TJ added. 'Which is lucky for Jean.'

The trio all turned as one as they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them.

'Now, that's either John being dragged home after being gang-probed by the Shi'Ar, or the Juggernaut has come to say hello to his foster bro.' Morph said as he changed into a miniature Juggernaut.

'John Proudstar!' TJ growled as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. 'Where the hell have you been all day?'

'What I think TJ is trying to say is, we have been worried about you, John.' Blink added.

'No. I think my version was better.' TJ shook her head. 'Well…?'

John cleared his throat nervously.

'I-I-I have had a lot of thinking to do…' John admitted. 'About us. And where our relationship is going. That is why I have bought you this…'

TJ put her hand to her mouth with an astonished gasp as John went down on one knee. Blink gasped as well. Morph's jaw, literally, hit the floor.

'John… Are you…?' TJ gasped.

John removed a small black velvet box out of his pocket.

'Talia Josephine Wagner, will you do me the honour of being my wife?'

Tears filled TJ's eyes.

'Of course I will, you big goof!' TJ smiled through the tears. 'Oh God. I thought that you'd run off.'

'I'd never to anything like that to you, Talia.' John said honestly as he shook his head slightly and carefully slid the ring onto TJ's finger. 'Besides, I don't want to be a victim of Wanda's wrath. I don't think I'd be able to take that kind of hurt.'

Morph stepped up and put his arms around John and TJ's shoulders.

'You know what this means, right?' The shape shifter grinned. 'We've gotta plan the bachelor party. So, what do you think? Whipped cream or a reticulate python?'

'I know that I'm most probably going to regret asking this…' John rubbed the bridge of his nose with an annoyed sigh. 'But… **_why_** would we need whipped cream and/or a reticulated python?'

'For the strippers, of course!' Morph grinned.

John just groaned into his hands.

'What about you, TJ?' Blink grinned as she put her arm around the blue-skinned young woman's shoulders. 'Fireman or police officer?'

'Can't I have both?' TJ asked hopefully with a mischievous grin. 'And while you're at it, throw in a hot army guy as well. Ooh! And a construction worker! And a biker! Ooh! Ooh! And…'

'So you're saying that you want the Village People for your bachelorette party?' Blink groaned.

'Is that such a bad thing?' TJ asked innocently.

Blink just shook her head.

'I worry about you sometimes. I really do.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Blue Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

_It's party time with the X-Men as TJ and John have their bachelor and bacchelorette parties. Oh joy. Drunken mutant fun! Plus, the Village People…_


	6. Blue Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 6: Blue Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I also don't own Y.M.C.A. by the Village People. I wouldn't want to, either. Blech._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

The X-Mansion was a hive of activity. It was time for TJ and John's bachelor and batchelorette parties. Clarice was TJ's maid of honour, so tit was her duty to organise the batchelorette party. Unfortunately for John, Morph had taken it upon himself to organise the bachelor party. There was no telling what the horny shapeshifter had planned.

TJ and the rest of the girls were gathered in the foyer. Fortunately, John, Morph and the rest of the guys had left several minutes earlier.

TJ knelt down and gave her younger counterpart a kiss on the top of the head.

'Buh-bye, TJ.' She cooed lovingly. 'Be good for mommy and daddy, 'kay?'

Baby TJ just gurgled in glee.

TJ stood up and looked at Kurt and Wanda.

'No matter how many times I do that, it always freaks me out.' TJ pointed out. 'Talking baby-talk to myself. I'm surprised that I haven't had a psychotic episode yet.'

'The irony isn't lost on us, TJ.' Wanda chuckled. 'Now, you get your butt out there and get trashed, okay?'

'Are you sure you guys don't wanna join us?' TJ asked.

'Sorry, ve can't.' Kurt smiled apologetically. 'Ve have to stay here and look after ze baby.'

'Besides, you don't want your mom and dad coming to your batchelorette party, do you?' Wanda smirked.

'I can see how that would be a little uncomfortable.' TJ nodded. 'Even if you guys are younger than me...'

Clarice quickly stepped up and pulled TJ away before she broke her brain thinking about the inter-dimensional confusion of having alternate reality versions of her parents that were younger than she was.

'Now, if you'll excuse us, these dollar bills won't stuff themselves down G-Stings.' Blink smiled sweetly.

'Have a great time.' Wanda smiled.

'And don't wait up.' Raven winked in return as she followed TJ, Clarice, Ororo, Jean, and Irene out the door.

Kurt looked at Wanda with a quizzical expression.

'Letting us go along to ze batchelorette party is veird, but letting my muzzer go along viz zhem isn't? Vhat is wrong viz zhis picture?'

'Oh, stop your belly-aching, Fuzzy.' Wanda rolled her eyes. 'Now come on, TJ needs a diaper change, and it's your turn.'

'Oh, joy.' Kurt muttered nonchalantly as he twirled his finger in the air. 'How is it even possible for such a small child to produce so much poop?'

'Well, TJ does seem to have inherited your love for food.' Wanda countered.

'Vhat food?' Kurt retorted. 'TJ doesn't have anyzhing but milk!'

Wanda just shrugged in response.

'What am I, a child psychologist?'

* * *

**Harry's Hideaway, meanwhile-**

The guys were having the time of their lives in Harry's Hideaway, a local drinking establishment that seemed to exist in every reality that the exiles had been to.

Morph laughed out loud at a dirty joke that Logan had just told.

'_BWA-HA-HAAAA! _That was priceless!' The shapeshifter wiped a tear form his eye with a sigh. 'C'mon Logan, tell us another.'

'What am I, a freakin' comedian?' Logan muttered into his beer.

'One has to wonder with a hairstyle like that.' Hank smirked.

Logan turned to glare at the fuzzy blue mutant.

'Keep that up McCoy, and you ain't gonna live to see the entertainment.'

Scott then took it upon himself to try and calm things down.

'Let's not get into a fight over this. We're here to celebrate John's last night of freedom, remember?'

Morph leant over to whisper to Hank.

'Summers has a stick up his butt in this reality too, huh? Man, it must be the same everywhere. The dude's so freakin' anal.'

'I can hear you, you know.' Scott narrowed his eyes behind his ruby quartz glasses.

John decided to change the subject.

'You promised us the best entertainment in the Tri-Stare area, Morph. Well, where is it? So far all I've seen are Logan's bad jokes, and a beaten-up jukebox that only plays old country and western music.'

'Fear not, my young padawan.' Morph changed is shape into a Jedi Master. 'The night has barely begun...'

Morph then stood up and clapped his hands together.

'Ladies, if you would...?'

John and the others guys sat up straight as some sexy music started up. The curtains around the nearby stage pulled back to reveal several scantily-clad ladies. One blonde girl was dressed as a sexy nurse. A redhead was dressed as a sexy schoolgirl, complete with plaid skirt and pigtails. A brunette was dressed as a sexy French maid. Then there was the blue-haired girl. She was dressed all in leather and even had a bullwhip in her hands.

The guys all sat there dumbstruck.

Morph grinned at his companions' expressions.

'When Morph promises you entertainment, he brings you entertainment. Let the exotic dancing begin!'

* * *

**The Robin-**

Meanwhile, TJ and the ladies had arrived at another bar and wasted no time in getting some drinks in. Raven had been elected to buy the first round.

'Thanks for leaving me at the bar, girls.' the blue-skinned shapeshifter groused. 'Do you know how much these drinks cost me?'

'They shouldn't have cost you anything.' Clarice piped up. 'I asked them to put all the drinks on a tab.'

Raven fixed the pink-skinned teleporter with a glare.

'And you tell me this now, because...?'

Blink just smiled sweetly and snagged her drink.

Raven glared at Irene as she dealt out the drinks.

'And you, Irene. I thought you were on my side!'

'Who, me?' Irene asked innocently. 'How could I possibly help you? I'm blind.'

'Oh, don't you give me that crap.' Raven pointed an accusatory finger at her lover. 'You may be blind, but you certainly know your way around the bedroom!'

'La-la-la! Not listening!' Jean stuck her fingers in her ear. 'La-la-la!'

'Oh, don't act like you're so innocent, Red.' Raven snorted. 'I knew what you and Scotty get up to at night. I've cleaned out your leather gussets!'

Jean blushed bright red as everybody else burst out laughing.

'Why do I have to be the one getting humiliated.' Jean sulked. 'This is TJ's special night. She should be the one we're making fun of!'

'But you are such a prime target, Jeannie.' Raven smirked.

Jean looked to Ororo for help.

'Ororo, you have to help me here. You're on my side, right?'

Ororo simply held up her hand sin defence.

'Leave me out of this, Jean.' Ororo explained. 'I merely wish to remain neutral.'

Jean just slumped down into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest, an ugly scowl on her face.

'Aww, don't worry, Jean.' TJ patted Jean on the shoulder in comfort. 'Just think yourself lucky. If you think this is bad, just you wait and see what happens when it's time for _your _batchelorette party!'

'Oh yeah, I really feel better now.' Jean rolled her eyes.

Fortunately for Jean, she was spared further embarrassment as the music to an all-too familiar song started up.

_'Young man, there's no need to feel down. I said, young man...'_

TJ's eyes lit up in delight as she turned tot he stage as several muscular men walked out. they were all dressed in different outfits. There was a construction worker, a motorcycle cop, a biker, a sailor, and so on.

TJ beamed like a loony as the guys started to dance around her.

'Oh, yeah.' Clarice grinned to herself. 'I told you this would be a batchelorette party to remember, didn't I?'

TJ looked at the buff men like a kid in a candy store.

'Can I keep them?'

'Dibs on the biker.' Jean butted in. 'Rrowr.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Something Borrowed, Something Blue...**

_TJ and John get married. Will the ceremony go off without a hitch with such people as Mystique and Magneto as the in-laws? I'm sure everything will be fine. Right...?_


	7. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 7: Something Borrowed, Something Blue**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a very special day at the home of the X-Men. Today was the day that Talia Josephine Wagner was getting married to John Proudstar.

The X-Mansion was a hive of activity. Caterers were rushing to-and-fro. Flower arrangers were... arranging. The band was beginning to warm up as well. And the guests had hardly even arrived yet.

Outside the mansion there was a large marquee that was used as makeshift changing areas for the bride and groom. The area for the bride was separated from the groom's area by a curtain. You couldn't have the pair seeing each other before the ceremony. It was bad luck.

TJ was standing nervously in the area set aside for the bride. She was being tended to by her maid of honour, Blink, and her three bridesmaids, Wanda, Jean, and Kitty.

'Omigosh! You look sooo gorgeous!' Kitty gushed. 'You look like a princess!'

'Whoa, let's not get carried way here, Kit.' Wanda tried to calm the always-excitable Ms Pryde down. 'You don't want to burst a blood vessel with all this gushing.'

'And who would have thought that we'd ever see Wanda Maximoff in a dress?' Jean snickered.

'Oh yeah, keep it up Jean, and you'll never live to see _your _wedding!' Wanda threatened the redhead.

'Guys, guys...' Blink tried to settle any unnecessary disputes. 'Let's not get nasty. Save it for catching the bouquet.'

Kitty then turned to the other women with a threatening snarl.

'If any of you get in the way of me catching the bouquet, I'll phase your heart out of your chest. understood?'

The other girls just stared at Kitty, completely dumbstruck. They knew that Kitty tended to get excited about weddings, but this was ridiculous.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Over in the area set aside for the groom, Morph was trying to calm a nervous John.

'Oh God. I've never been this nervous before...' John Mumbled worriedly. 'Look at me! My hands are shaking!'

'It's most probably the leftover affects of your hangover from last night, John-Boy.' Morph suggested with a snicker. 'You did put back quite a few. I've never seen anybody drink that much and survive. Not even Logan! Okay, there was that drinking competition I had with Warlock once, but it ended up being a draw. He was a techno-organic alien who often drank lighter fluid for breakfast, and my body's made out of unstable molecules. I can't get drunk.'

'And this is supposed to calm me _how?_' John frowned.

'It stopped you worrying, didn't it?' Morph smiled triumphantly. 'Anyway, what's the worst that can go wrong?'

John's frown only deepened.

'Have you seen who's sitting out there?' The muscular Apache mutant reminded his best man with a groan. 'Magneto and Mystique! Two of the most feared mutants in _any_ reality!'

'There's bound to be arguments with the in-laws, buddy.' Morph countered. 'Besides, this reality's Mystique and Magneto seem pretty cool. They haven't tried to take over the world once in the time that I've been here.'

'And just _how_ long have you been here, Morph?' John sighed.

Morph scratched the back of his neck nervously.

'Umm... A week?'

John rubbed the bridge of his nose.

'I just hope that this ceremony goes off without a hitch.' John sighed. 'Then there's the honeymoon. That should be nice and calm.'

'Where are you going again?' Morph furrowed his brow.

'Genosha.' John remembered.

Morph held his head in his hands with a groan.

'John, John, John... How can you do this to me, man? Genosha? _GENOSHA? _That place is a hellhole in _any_ reality! You're gonna get your butt enslaved!'

'But this reality's Genosha is different.' John pointed out. 'It's legit. A perfect safe-haven for mutants to stay without fear of prejudice.'

'And you chose to _believe_ this?' Morph frowned sceptically. 'When you end up losing your powers and get turned into a mutate, don't come running to me crying.'

'I never knew you were so pessimistic.' John chuckled slightly.

'Just being realistic, is all.' Morph shrugged. 'Now get your butt into gear, it sounds like everything's ready...'

* * *

**Back with TJ-**

Once John and Morph had taken their positions at the front, it was time for TJ to be led down the aisle. While her reality's Kurt couldn't be there for obvious reasons, it was down to this reality's Kurt to lead her down the aisle. Sure, it was a little freaky to be led down the aisle by an alternate version of your father that was in fact younger than you, but TJ tried not to think about it. It gave her a headache.

'I can understand how freaky this is for you, Kurt.' TJ smiled nervously. 'Leading an alternate, older, version of your daughter down the aisle. It's not something you do every day.'

'I'm just taking it as practice for Leetle TJ's vedding.' Kurt pointed out with a smile. 'Zhen it's slightly less confusing.'

TJ took a deep breath as she heard the band start to play the wedding march.

'Well, it's now or never...' TJ gulped.

'Break a leg...' Kitty whispered over TJ's shoulder. 'But... not literally. Because that would suck.'

'Oy yeah, that's _real_ helpful.' Wanda rolled her eyes. 'You're full of helpful advice today, aren't you?'

Kitty was prevented from making a reply as Kurt began to lead TJ down the aisle.

TJ looked about nervously. All of the X-Men were gathered there, as well as the members of the Brotherhood. She hadn't seen much of this reality's Pietro, but she would be sure to remedy that soon. She was very close to her Unca Pie back in her home reality. But her reality's Pietro Maximoff wasn't quite as... gay as her version. It was a little bit disturbing to see her uncle mincing about. Sure, he was dating Crystal in this reality, but the whole mincing thing was a little freaky.

TJ smiled under her veil as the reached the front of the congregation. There was no turning back now.

The priest took his place and began to ceremony.

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Talia Josephine Wagner and John Proudstar. If anybody has anything to say against this union, then let them speak, or forever hold their peace.'

TJ breathed a sigh of relief when nobody stood up. The ceremony seemed to be going well. It wouldn't be long until she and John were married, and were off on their honeymoon. Hopefully nothing bad would happen until then...

* * *

**Later-**

Fortunately for those concerned, the ceremony had gone off without a hitch. As had the party afterwards. No unforeseen food fights or family fist fights. Pietro did almost have a nervous breakdown when he saw Big TJ and Little TJ together.

But now it was time for one of the most important parts of the wedding day: throwing the bouquet!

All of the women were gathered around TJ while they waited for her to throw the bouquet.

'C'mon Teej!' Tabitha yelled impatiently. 'Get your butt into gear!'

'Throw the damn bouquet!' Lorna hollered in agreement.

Jubilee and Illyana began a chant.

'Bouquet! Bouquet! Bouquet!'

'I think you'd better do as they say, Talia...' John whispered into his wife's ear. 'We don't want a riot on our hands...'

'If you think the girls are bad, just you wait until you throw the garter.' TJ countered. 'I bet you anything that somebody'll end up in the med-bay.'

'_THROW THE DAMN BOUQUET ALREADY!_'

'_Kitty!_' Ororo hissed. 'There's no need for such language.'

'You just want to get a better chance to grab the bouquet!' Kitty retorted. 'No dice. I don't care whether you're older than me or not. That bouquet is mine!'

TJ decided that she may as well do as she was told. The crowd was starting to get decidedly ugly. There was no telling how long it would be before somebody's blood was spilt.

TJ turned her back to the crown of jostling women and flung the bouquet of flowers over her shoulder. She daren't look to see what kind of chaos she had wrought.

'It's mine! It's mine!'

'Sez, you, Red! The bouquet's mine!'

'Yoink!'

'Rahne! Don't do that! You'll get doggy drool all over it!'

The scuffle was short, but by no means peaceful. More than one person ended up with a black eye. It turned out that X-23 was the victor. Nobody dared to go near the girl now that she held the bouquet in her hands.

Then it was time for the garter to be thrown. A whistle rose up from the guys as John removed the garter from TJ's leg. Logan shut them up with a growl. He wasn't best pleased that so many guys were jostling to grab the garter. Especially when his daughter was involved.

There was another scuffle. Bobby iced up the ground so Roberto fell straight on his backside. Ray then zapped Bobby in turn with his powers. Angelo stretched his arms around Ray's ankles so the former Morlock fell straight on his face. Doug knocked Angelo to the ground with a tackle that would back most football players jealous. Forge eventually emerged victorious as he snatched the garter out of Doug's hand as the blond mutant was in the process of dancing a victory dance.

'I think this is yours, X...' Forge smiled gently as he knelt down before the young clone.

X-23 blushed slightly. She had never been to a wedding before, and felt unusual enough in a dress. Now she had a guy knelt before her wanting to put a garter on her leg.

Logan let out a warning growl.

'Oh, shush.' Ororo rolled her eyes. 'Don't be such a spoilsport.'

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and muttered to himself. He would have to talk to Forge about this later...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Teething Troubles**

_You'd think that things would have calmed down after the wedding, right? It couldn't be further from the truth. Baby TJ is teething! Sucks to be Kurt and Wanda, don't it?_


	8. Teething Troubles

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 8: Teething Troubles**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_TJ isn't he only child of an alternate version of Kurt. In the alternate timeline known as Days of Future Past, Kurt married Amanda Sefton and had a daughter called Blue._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a beautifully peaceful night in the home of the X-Men. Everybody was sleeping peacefully. Nothing was stirring, not even a mouse. That was until...

'_WAAAAAAA!_'

Wanda Maximoff grumbled something explicit and shoved her head under the pillow.

'Vanda, liebe...' Kurt yawned sleepily. 'The baby's crying.'

'Really?' Wanda's muffled response came from underneath the pillow. 'I would never have guessed.'

'_WAAAAAA!_'

'Don't you zhink zhat you should do somezhing?' Kurt asked.

'No.' Wanda replied simply. 'It's your turn anyway.'

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He knew better than to argue with Wanda at such an ungodly hour.

Kurt got up out of bed and padded over to the crib that held Baby TJ.

'Hey zhere, liebchen.' Kurt cooed at his bawling daughter. 'Vhat's all ze fuss, huh?'

Kurt gently picked up Baby TJ and held her in his arms to try and find out why she was crying.

'Hmm, your diaper's clean...' Kurt thought out loud. 'And Vanda fed you just before she put you to bed. Surely you couldn't be hungry so soon.'

Baby TJ continued to cry, her doting father's words of comfort offering no comfort at all.

'_WAAAAAA! WAAAAA!_'

'Sometimes I vish zhat I could talk baby.' Kurt sighed heavily as he gently bounced TJ in his arms. 'Zhen I might be able to find out vhat you vant.'

Kurt winced as he heard a grumble coming from the bed.

'C'mon, TJ...' Kurt begged desperately. 'You know how tetchy your muzzer gets vhen she doesn't get a good night's sleep. Do you really vant your muzzer to be angry viz daddy, hmm?'

TJ carried on crying.

'_WAAAA! WAAAA! WAAAA!_'

Kurt hung his head in defeat.

'Mein Gott. Who knew zhat having a baby vould be such hard vork...?'

* * *

**The next morning-**

It was now morning, and the X-Men were all gathered for breakfast.

Kurt had hardly gotten any sleep at all, thanks to the still-bawling TJ. The poor, unfortunate Fuzzy Elf could barely keep himself awake as he tried to comfort his daughter.

'_WAAAA! WAAAA!_'

'Geez. Don't that kid have a volume control, or somethin'?' Logan growled. 'She's givin' me a headache.'

'M'sorry...' Kurt mumbled blearily. 'C'mon now TJ, please stop crying. You're upzetting Uncle Logan...'

'Why not give her some whiskey?' Logan offered. 'That should keep her quiet fer a few hours.'

'I am not giving my daughter whiskey!' Wanda retorted, disgusted at the mere notion.

'Hey, don't knock it until ya tried it, Witchie.' Logan countered. 'Whiskey's good for what ails ya.'

'If I want advice from a crazy alcoholic, I'll ask Jack Sparrow...' Wanda muttered under her breath as she took TJ away from Kurt. 'I'm going for a walk. Perhaps some fresh air will calm her down.'

'Okay. Love you, Buh-bye.' Kurt mumbled sleepily.

Wanda held her baby daughter close to her as she headed out the door. Wanda stopped in her tracks as she heard a thud. Kurt had fallen asleep at the table, his head resting in his breakfast.

Wanda let out a heavy sigh.

'It's going to be a _long_ day...'

* * *

**Later-**

Kurt had gone back up to bed while Wanda tried to find out what was wrong with Baby TJ. TJ's diaper didn't need changing, nor did she need feeding. She didn't have a fever either. Wanda was at the end of her tether. And everybody knows how much of a bad thing when somebody has such a short tether as Wanda.

In her desperation. Wanda had gone to Hank. The fuzzy blue ape-like mutant was a doctor, so he would know what was wrong.

Unfortunately, Hank McCoy was not the kind of doctor that specialised in babies. Thankfully, Professor Xavier had seen fit to call an old associate of his for help. Moira MacTaggart wasn't just and old girlfriend of Xavier's, she was a Nobel Prize-winning geneticist. She had also delivered several babies herself. Rahne Sinclair was one of them.

'Och, I know what's wrong wi' this one as soon as I heard her cries comin' down the corridor.' Moira deduced as she popped her glasses on to take a closer look at the bawling infant. 'The poor lass is teethin', look.'

Wanda looked where Moira was indicating to see one single lone tooth poking through TJ's gums.

'Isn't there anything that you can do to stop her crying, Moira?' Wanda begged, desperation seeping into her voice.

'I'm afraid that teethin' is a way o' life for the wee ones.' Moira explained with a sigh. 'I suggest that ye stay patient. It shouldnae be long before all her teeth start tae grow through. But then again, have ye tried givin' her whiskey?'

Wanda fixed the Scottish woman with an exasperated glare.

'Right.' Moira sighed. 'Now's isnae the time f'r jokes. I'll see if Hank's got any ointments that'll keep the pain at bay f'r a while.'

'Thanks Moira, you're a lifesaver.' Wanda sighed gratefully. 'I can't tell you how many hours of sleep Kurt and I have lost trying to get TJ back to sleep.'

'I can fully understand what yuir talkin' about, lass.' Moira put a comforting hand on Wanda's shoulder. 'I went through the same thing with my Kevin.'

'Oh, I didn't know you had a son.'

'Oh aye.' Moira nodded. 'And it's nae what ye think. Charley isnae his father. What we had was just a wee fling when we were in college.'

'Well, that's... nice.' Wanda blinked uncertainly. 'But I really have to go now. Kurt'll want his midday snack soon.'

* * *

**Later still-**

Wanda had finally gotten Baby TJ back off to sleep. The ointment that Moira gave her worked like a charm. It was the first moment of peace that Wanda had all day. She was taking the time to have a nap of her own on the sofa in the rec room.

Unknown to the snoozing young mother, she was being watched. Mystique smiled to herself as she saw her son's girlfriend snoozing peacefully all curled up on the couch.

'Oh Kurt, not the handcuffs. They chafe...'

Mystique blinked in surprise. She didn't even know that her son was in to that kind of thing. Perhaps she would have to talk to him about that.

'It's such a lovely sight, isn't it?' Destiny smiled as she walked up beside Mystique and gently squeezed her lover's hand.

'Yeah...' Mystique sighed sadly. 'It kind of makes me wish that I was a better mother to Kurt. Rogue too.'

'But everything has worked out for the better now.' Irene pointed out. 'Kurt and Rogue have both accepted you back into their lives as if you never left them, Raven.'

'But how long will it be until I screw it up again?' Mystique sighed again.

'I have faith in you, Raven.' Irene gently kissed the shapeshifter's hand. 'Kurt and Rogue both love you. Just as much as I do.'

Mystique couldn't help but smile at that.

'You always knew how to make me feel good, Irene. And there wasn't even anything kinky involved.'

Irene smiled mischievously.

'Oh, what makes you think that there won't be anything kinky involved, my dear?'

'Irene Adler, you are a deviant.' Mystique tutted jokingly.

'And you, Raven Darkholme, are a bad influence.' Irene countered. 'Now, what do you say we leave Wanda in peace? You know how grouchy the poor girl gets when she wakes up sooner than she should...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: TJ's A Lumberjack And She's Okay...**

_Fresh back from their honeymoon, TJ and John take the New Mutants on a field trip to the Californian Redwood Forest. It's like '_Retreat_', but with added TJ!_


	9. TJ's A Lumberjack And She's Okay!

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 9: TJ's A Lumberjack And She's Okay**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_In his own reality, the Exiles' Thunderbird was a member of Apocalypse's Horsemen. He was War._

* * *

**The Californian Redwood Forest-**

Somewhere in the skies above Northern California, a sleek helicopter-like vehicle flew along. It was the Velocity, one of the X-Men's many forms of transport. Onboard the hi-tech helicopter were Talia Josephine Proudstar, and her new husband, John. Fresh back from their honeymoon, the pair had been elected to take a team of students of a field trip. Laura Logan and Paige Guthrie, also known as the young mutants X-23 and Husk, were more than happy to go on a field trip with their favourite teacher. Also along for the trip were Alex Summers, Lorna Dane, Illyana Rasputin, Dani Moonstar, Doug Ramsey, Jonothon Starsmore, Angelo Espinosa, and Forge.

Paige leant over the row of seats in front of her to talk to TJ.

'So Teej, let us in on the gossip. We all wanna know the gory details of what you and John got up to on your honeymoon.'

'Surely you can figure that out for yourself, Paige.' Laura rolled her eyes. 'What do newlyweds _usually_ get up to on their honeymoon?'

'I already know what newlyweds usually get up to on their honeymoon, Laura.' Paige shook her head. 'I just wanna hear it for myself.'

'No talk.' TJ replied evenly. 'Landing now.'

Paige crossed her arms over her chest and slumped back down in her seat.

'This sucks...' The Kentuckian mutant groused. 'I wanna hear the gossip!'

Illyana poked her head over the back of the seat.

'Everybody knows that you can't keep a secret, Guthrie.' The Russian teleporter smirked. 'Remember that time when Lorna told you who she had a mad crush on?'

'That all worked out in the end, though.' Paige pointed out. 'She and Alex are a happy couple now.'

'That's until he leaves her for a flatscan nurse.' TJ retorted half-jokingly.

'_WHAT?_' Lorna spluttered from the back of the Velocity.

'Nothing...' TJ smiled innocently. 'Now, everybody make sure they're buckled in safely. We're about to land.'

* * *

**Later-**

The Velocity had safely landed in a large clearing. TJ and the others were now unloading their luggage and camping supplies.

'I don't see why Illyana couldn't have just teleported us here.' Dani muttered. 'It would have saved us all the fuss of unloading all this junk.'

'But where would the fun be in that?' Doug replied. 'Part of the fun of going on a camping trip is the road trip. Or in our case, the helicopter trip.'

Nearby, Angelo was struggling with Illyana's bags.

'What the hell have you packed in here, chica?' The grey-skinned Latino mutant grunted. 'It's almost as if you packed your whole wardrobe!'

'Well, one can't be too careful.' Illyana replied as she paused from filing her nails. 'What would happen if it started to rain and I didn't have my wet weather clothes?'

'It's the middle of the summer!' Angelo threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. 'It isn't going to rain! Miss Monroe said so! She can control the weather! I think that we can trust her forecasts!'

'Just shut up and carry my bags.' Illyana ordered, pointing her nail file at the poor unfortunate Angelo. 'Or do you want to find out just how deadly one of these things can be?'

Angelo hefted up Illyana's bags with a grunt and struggled over to where Forge and Laura were setting up the tents.

Forge was holding some kind of control pad in his hands.

'What's that you've got there, Forge?' Laura asked curiously. 'Don't tell me that you've invented some kind of machine that sets up your tent for you.'

'Just watch and learn, X.' Forge grinned as he tapped a few commands into his control device.

Laura watched in amazement as the tent kit sitting before them miraculously assembled itself.

Laura blinked in surprise.

'Wow, that is just...'

Unfortunately, the newly-assembled tent burst into flames.

Forge scratched the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile.

'Umm... There are still a few bugs that I need to iron out of it.'

* * *

**One swiftly extinguished tent fire later-**

The gang had finally set up their tents with only minimal fuss. Excluding Forge's little incident with the spontaneously combusting tent, Lorna had almost put out Alex's eye with a metal tent peg when she tried to assemble her tent with her magnetic powers.

'For the last time, Alex, it was an accident!' Lorna apologised. 'Sometimes my powers go a little ka-ka. That's why I'm at Xavier's, to learn control.'

'You weren't the one that almost lost an eye.' Alex sulked.

'If you're going to be such a baby about it, I may as well go and seduce Iceman.' Lorna grumbled as she stormed away.

Alex stood up and was about to head after Lorna, when a certain gang of young mutants charged towards him and picked him up.

'W-what are y-you d-doing?' Alex spluttered.

'We're going for a swim, dude!' Doug grinned as he carried Alex towards the lake. 'And we all decided that you're gonna be the first one in!'

'B-but I haven't got my swim stuff on yet!' Alex exclaimed.

'Big whoop.' Illyana rolled her eyes. 'You're going in that lake whether you like it or not!'

Alex was about to say something in reply, but found himself being catapulted towards the lake.

Illyana teleported herself and Doug away as Alex landed in the lake, splashing water all over the place.

'Booyah!' Illyana crowed as she gave Doug a high-five. 'That was the coolest! Who shall we throw in next? Ooh! I know! let's go get Laura!'

'Oh, no. No way. Leave me out of this one, 'Yana.' Doug shook his head. 'I like horsing around as much as the next guy, but throwing X-23 into the pool is asking for trouble!'

Illyana was about to say something in response, when she was picked up by Laura and Forge, and ended up being thrown into the lake herself.

'Ha! Take _that_, Illyana!' Laura pointed and laughed at the drenched Russian girl. 'Not so cocky now, are you?'

Illyana wiped her drenched hair out of her face and muttered various Russian curses under her breath. X-23 would pay. Oh yes, she would pay...

* * *

**Nightfall-**

It was now night, and everybody was gathered around the campfire while Jono played his guitar.

Laura poked Dani with her elbow and indicated Paige. The younger Guthrie girl was gazing at the British mutant dreamily.

'Oh yeah, she _so _wants him.' Dani smirked. 'Guthrie's got lusty wrong feelings for our little Depp wannabe.'

'Kind of like how you feel about Doug, huh?' Laura shot back.

'W-where did you hear that?' Dani spluttered. 'W-who told you?'

'Heightened senses, remember?' Laura tapped the side of her nose with a victorious grin. 'I've smelled you whenever you're around Doug. You want his mutant babies!'

'Then what about you and Forge, X?' Dani glared at the young clone. 'You lose the ability of coherent speech whenever you're around him!'

Laura was about to deny the fact when Forge sat down beside her .

'Hey there, X.' The mutant inventor smiled. 'The rest of the guys are gonna started roasting marshmallows. D'you wanna join us?'

'Guh...' Laura spluttered.

Forge cocked a curious eyebrow.

'You okay, X?'

Dani was correct, Laura had indeed lost the ability of coherent speech now that Forge was there.

'Snuh...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Wanda Gets Broody**

_Just when you think that things have calmed down for Kurt and Wanda, then the Scarlet Witch starts to get broody again. Poor, poor Fuzzy Man..._


	10. Wanda Gets Broody

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 10: Wanda Gets Broody**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I don't own any of the songs either._

* * *

**Kurt and Wanda's room-**

It was almost time for breakfast at the home of the X-Men and, as usual, Kurt Wagner was one of the first people up. The fuzzy elf never wasted any time when there was food about.

Kurt padded over to his closet to grab some clothes to wear. Kurt turned as he heard a giggle. Little TJ was holding on to the top of her crib, enabling the cute little blue mutant girl to stand up. TJ was starting to get quite big. She was steadily approaching her first birthday. TJ was also off milk and had started to eat solid foods. Even if those solid foods were mooshed up into paste.

'And Guten Morgen to you, TJ.' Kurt gave his infant daughter a little wave. 'Are you ready for the day?'

TJ just giggled in response. Her daddy was funny.

Kurt smiled to himself as he grabbed some clothes and started to get dressed.

'Daddy.'

Kurt froze on the spot, halfway through pulling a sweater over his head.

'Vhat did you say?' Kurt blinked in disbelief. 'Did you just say daddy?'

'Daddy.' TJ grinned up at her father.

Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth in shock and surprise.

'Mein Gott! Your first word! Vanda vill vant to hear zhis!'

Kurt pulled on his sweater and ran over to the steadily snoring Wanda.

'Vanda! Vanda! Vake up, liebe!' Kurt shook his girlfriend awake. 'Zhere is somezhing that you need to see!'

Wanda jumped up in bed.

'No more mutants!' **(1) **The mutant hex-caster blurted as she shot upright.

'Vanda! TJ's speaking!' Kurt exclaimed excitedly. 'She just said daddy!'

'And I missed it?' Wanda smacked herself on the head. 'Sonova...'

'Sonova.' TJ giggled.

Kurt shot Wanda a glare.

'Yeah, I know. Watch my language.'

* * *

**After breakfast-**

Breakfast was over and done with, so Kurt and Wanda decided to head outside with their daughter. Kurt and Wanda were each holding one of TJ's hands as they walked along with her. Every couple of steps, they would swing TJ up in to the air.

'One... Two... _Wheeee! _One... Two... _Wheeee!_'

TJ squealed in delight as she was lifted up in to the air.

'Wheeee!' The blue-skinned cutie squealed happily.

'You wanna go again?' Wanda asked, looking down adoringly at her little daughter.

TJ nodded eagerly. Her mummy and daddy were so much fun.

_'Wheeeeeee!_' TJ squealed once more as Kurt and Wanda swung her upwards in to the air.

'_Whew._ That was hard work.' Wanda sighed tiredly as she sat down on the ground. 'You're getting big, kiddo.' Wanda poked her daughter in the belly, eliciting a giggle of glee from the girl.

'Zhe girl likes her food.' Kurt smiled. 'Who ever knew zhat mooshed up carrots and beans could be so fattening?'

'It isn't the baby food, Kurt,' Wanda shook her head. 'You keep on giving her chocolate.'

'Nuh-uh.' Kurt shook his head. 'I know better zhen to give her chocolate.'

'Nanna! Nanna! Yay!' TJ giggled excitedly as she saw a familiar figure approach. And yes, that figure did have chocolate.

'Mystique.' Wanda nodded in realisation. 'You've been fattening up TJ, haven't you?'

'The poor little thing was all skin and bone.' The blue-skinned shapeshifter pointed out. 'Besides, the last time I checked it wasn't illegal for a grandmother to give her granddaughter chocolate.'

Mystique smiled adoringly down at Little TJ as she gave the girl some chocolate.

TJ snatched it eagerly and shovelled it into her mouth.

'I see that she takes after her father where food is concerned.' Mystique chuckled. 'Atta girl.'

'Up! Up!' Little TJ held her hands up towards Mystique. She wanted a hug.

Mystique picked up her granddaughter and gave her a hug. TJ smiled happily at the touch and rested her head on Mystique's shoulder.

'Awww. It's enough to make me want another kid.' Mystique smiled happily. 'Don't you think so, Wanda?'

'Oh no...' Kurt shook his head vigorously. 'Oh no, no, no... One baby is enough, zhank you.'

'But having another baby would be fun!' Wanda told the fuzzy elf. 'TJ could have a little brother or sister to play with.'

'You didn't say zhat vhen you vere giving birth.' Kurt shot back. 'Now, vhat vere your exact words...? Ah yes, I believe zhey were... _Ahh! Ahh! I'm never going to let you touch me again, Wagner! Ahh!'_

'Well, one has to make sacrifices.' Wanda shrugged. 'Now, gimmie another baby!'

'Do I have to?' Kurt whined.

'Give it!' Wanda demanded.

'Vanda...' Kurt groaned. 'Please, no more..'

Wanda grabbed Kurt by the collar and began to shake the poor fuzzy elf.

'Give it! Give it! Give it!'

'And I think that is our cue to leave, kiddo.' Mystique shook her head. 'Now c'mon, Grandpa Mags wants to say hi.'

'Bucket.' **(2) **Little TJ smiled.

Mystique just laughed at that. Her granddaughter was one sharp kid.

* * *

**Bedtime-**

It was time for Little TJ's bedtime, but the little elf girl didn't want to go to bed at all. All that chocolate had made her hyper. God help the X-Men when TJ started to walk, then she'd be bouncing off the walls. Literally!

Kurt and Wanda had even tried to sing TJ's favourite bedtime song. The Rimmer Munchkin song from '_Red Dwarf' _wasn't going to help one bit.

'Well, I'm stumped.' Kurt scratched his head. 'Have you got any more ideas, liebe?'

'We could try to hypnotise her, I guess.' Wanda suggested. 'I've got a book on the very same thing.'

'Anyzhing to get TJ off to sleep.' Kurt sighed. 'She'll only be grouchy in the morning. I zhink she took after you in zhat respect.'

'Cute, fuzzy.' Wanda tutted as she picked up her book on hypnosis. 'Any more cheek like that and I'll hypnotise you into thinking that you're a second-rate comic book writer.'

'This is gonna split the internet in half!' **(3) **Kurt exclaimed cheekily.

'Uh... yeah.' Wanda blinked in confusion. 'Right... TJ, you are feeling sleepy...'

Little TJ looked up at her mother with a quizzical expression.

'You are feeling sleepy...' Wanda stared into her daughter's eyes. 'Your eyelids are starting to feel heavy... When I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep...'

_Snap!_

Wanda turned around at the sound of something falling to the floor. It was Kurt. he was snoozing like a well, baby. Wanda had ended up hypnotising him instead.

'Right...' Wanda rubbed her hands in preparation. 'Now it's time for your other favourite bedtime song...'

Wanda cleared her throat as she prepared to sing.

'Cold shiny claws pop up from my paws to slay the evil mutants..' **(4)**

Wanda had barely begun the song when TJ's tiny little head hit the pillow.

'Heh.' Wanda smirked happily. 'Works every time.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Elf, The Witch, and the Engagement Ring**

_Kurt heads in to Bayville to find Wanda the perfect engagement ring. Unfortunately, Kitty insists on being taken along._

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Uch. I feel so dirty. House of M reference. Unclean! Unclean!_

**(2)- **_From Monsters, Inc. Isn't Boo the cutest thing ever?_

**(3)- **_Take _that _Quesada!_

**(4)- **_From the X-Men parody song by Jewel. Surpisingly moving. Hee._


	11. The Elf, The Kit, And The Engagement Rin

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 11: The Elf, The Kit, And The Engagement Ring**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

**&&&&**

**Xavier's-**

It was breakfast time at the home of the young mutant team known as the X-Men. As usual, everybody was downstairs guzzling down their respective meals. One young mutant wasn't there, however. Kurt Wagner had decided to forego the most important meal of the day as he had very important news to attend to.

_BAMF!_

Kurt teleported down from his room into the mansion's main foyer. Once that the fuzzy elf was sure that nobody had seen him, he tip-toed out the door and headed for the garage.

Unknown to the fuzzy elf, he was being watched. Kitty Pryde stepped out from her hiding place behind a giant pot plant.

'What are you up to, Kurt?' Kitty whispered to herself. 'Skipping breakfast? That isn't your thing, Fuzzy. You must be up to something...'

And with that, Kitty phased through a nearby wall and headed for the garage.

**&&&&**

**The garage-**

Kurt sat down in the driver's seat of one of the many cars in the X-Men's garage. There was no way that Scott would have let him borrow his precious sports car, best friend or not. Fortunately, the X-Van was always free. All Kurt had to do was to bribe Jamie to have one of his Dupes snatch the keys when Logan wasn't watching.

Kurt stuck they keys in the ignition and started up the car.

'What'cha doing?'

Kurt jumped up in surprise and banged his head on the roof of the van.

'Ach! _Scheissen!' _Kurt cursed under his breath. 'Katzchen! Vhat did you do zhat for?'

'To see the look on your face.' Kitty giggled as she phased her way into the passenger's seat. 'So, where are we going?'

'_Ve, _are not going anyvhere.' Kurt shot his best gal pal a glare. 'Zhis is somezhing zhat I have to do on my own.'

'Aww, spoil my fun.' Kitty pouted. She then snapped her fingers as she got an idea. 'Ooh! I know where you're going!'

Kurt rested his head on the steering wheel. This is not how he hoped his day would begin.

'You're going to buy Wanda an engagement ring, aren't you?' Kitty giggled, practically vibrating in excitement.

'...You von't keep it a secret unless I let you come, vill you?' Kurt sighed.

'Better believe it, Fuzzy.' Kitty smirked triumphantly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Just... try not to make a scene once ve get there, okay?' Kurt asked solemnly. 'It took me a lot of nerve to finally do zhis. I don't need it to be spoilt now. I've been planning zhis too long to see my plans being thrown out ze vindow.'

'I'll be good, I promise.' Kitty held her hand up in an oath. 'You won't hear another word from me.'

With that, Kurt drove out of the garage and headed towards the city. Unfortunately for the fuzzy elf, Kitty couldn't keep herself quiet.

'Omigod! I can't believe you're gonna ask Wanda to marry you!' Kitty gushed excitedly. 'This is like, gonna be _sooo _cool! I can be maid of honour! There could be cake, and flowers, and balloons, and dancing, and...'

'_Katzchen..._' Kurt sighed heavily. 'One of ze main zhings of being quiet is _not talking._'

'Shutting up.' Kitty nodded in understanding. Once again, Kitty couldn't keep herself quiet. 'Have you like, asked Magneto for permission?'

The X-Van screeched to a halt as Kurt slammed his foot on the brake. Kitty lurched forward in the sat. Fortunately, her seatbelt kept her from flying out of the windscreen.

Kurt's face had suddenly turned pale.

'Vas I _supposed_ to ask for his permission?' Kurt blinked.

'Not being Christian, I don't really know the details...' Kitty answered with a shrug. 'But I think it's only polite to ask your future father-in-law's permission before you marry his only child.'

'Mein Gott...' Kurt held his head in his hands. 'As if my day couldn't get any better...'

'Just think yourself lucky that Pietro doesn't know about this.' Kitty smiled slightly. 'I don't think that you'd like, want to repeat what happened when he found out that you got Wanda pregnant.'

'Ja...' Kurt nodded as he remembered the incident. 'Being chased around Bayville by an axe-vielding speedster is not somezhing zhat I'd vant to repeat.'

'Yeah, but it was like, even funnier watching Wanda chase Pietro with an even bigger axe.' Kitty laughed. 'That woman sure has a mean swing.'

**&&&&**

**The Empire State Building-**

Kurt paced about nervously on the roof of one of New York's most famous landmarks. This was one meeting that he hoped he would never have to take part in.

Kurt looked at his watch for the fifth time in as many minutes. He had made the all important phone call almost an hour ago. Hopefully the meeting would go well.

Kurt was so nervous that his tail was twitching. Luckily, there was no tourists about, so he could move about without using his image inducer.

Kurt looked upwards as he heard a low metallic hum. Well, it was now or never...

Kurt fiddled with the small velvet box that he held as Magneto landed in front of him.

'I believe you wanted to see me.' The Master of Magnetism said. It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

'I-I know zhat you're a very busy man...' Kurt stuttered nervously. 'And you have a lot of vork to do, but I have something very important to ask you...'

'It's about Wanda, isn't it?' Magneto surmised.

'Uh... ja...' Kurt cleared his throat. 'You... you see...'

'She can't be pregnant again. Not so soon after giving birth to TJ.' Magneto stated. 'Ah, I think I can see where this conversation is going...'

'Am I really zhat obvious?' Kurt smiled nervously.

'The little velvet box did give it away.' Magneto nodded, pointing at said item.

'So... you give us your blessing?' Kurt asked.

'Of course.' Magneto nodded, the merest hint of a smile appearing on his lips. 'You make may daughter happy in no way that I ever could. You have my blessing, and more.'

Kurt breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Magneto hadn't finished, however.

'You know, I really respect the fact that you took the time to ask me before you proposed.' Magneto stated honestly. 'Such things are rare nowadays.'

Kurt stepped back a bit as Magneto held out his hand.

'Don't worry...' Magneto assured the fuzzy elf. 'I wish you no harm.'

Kurt took Magneto's hand and shook it. Magneto's grip soon became unusually tight.

'However...' Magneto continued. 'If you harm or upset my daughter in any way, I will hunt you down and do things to you that would make Sabretooth weep.'

Kurt laughed nervously at that. Surely Magneto was joking, right?

**TBC...**

**&&&&**

**Next: Popping the Question**

_Kurt finally plucks up the courage to propose to Wanda. What will the Scarlet Witch's answer be? Tune in next time to find out..._


	12. Popping the Question

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 12: Popping the Question**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day-** _'Smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave...'_

* * *

**Bayville-**

Wanda Maximoff was spending some quality family time with her young daughter TJ. The hex-wielding mutant was sitting in a café with Lorna Dane, her younger sister. They were having a little girl talk.

Lorna leant in close to talk to Wanda.

'So, Wanda, is Kurt as skilled with his tail as I've heard?' Lorna asked, smiling cheekily.

Wanda tried to conceal her blush, but failed miserably.

'Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no tales.' Wanda replied cryptically.

'I think we all know what that means.' Lorna grinned at Crystal. 'Wanda's getting herself some tail-loving!'

Wanda shook her head at her younger sister's teasing.

'It's sounds like you're jealous, Lorna.' Wanda suggested. 'Could it be because your dear old Alex isn't giving you the goods?'

'I didn't come here to talk about Alex...' Lorna responded, suddenly becoming tight-lipped.

'Aren't things going well with you and Alex?' Wanda asked concernedly. 'Do you want me to go kick his ass once we get back to the mansion?'

Lorna thought about that for a moment.

'As attractive as that sounds, I'd rather sort this out myself.'

'If there's anything you need, just ask, okay?' Wanda offered. 'Handcuffs, edible panties, anything.'

Lorna gave Wanda a curious grin.

'Did you just say that you have handcuffs?'

'They're not mine...' Wanda quickly covered it up. 'Jean let me borrow them. Yeah, Jean...'

'Oh, I'm sure.' Lorna laughed.

Wanda chose to ignore her sister and turned to check up on TJ. The little mutant infant was making a right mess out of a chocolate cake. Most of the cake handed ended up on her face.

'Oh, TJ...' Wanda sighed in exasperation. 'You're supposed to eat cake, not use it as a face pack.'

TJ just giggled in glee and threw her juice cup on the ground.

'Now you're just being difficult.' Wanda frowned as she leant down to pick up TJ's juice cup.

_'Thbbpt!' _TJ blew a raspberry in response.

'You stop that right now, Talia Josephine Wagner!' Wanda admonished her young daughter. 'Just because your father gets away with murder, it doesn't mean that I'll let you act up! Now, behave.'

TJ let out a whimper as her bottom lip began to wobble and her eyes began to fill with tears.

'I think we'd better get you home.' Wanda sighed heavily as she cleaned her daughter's face with a napkin. 'First I'm gonna give you a bath, then you're going to bed. We don't want you getting cranky.'

'Heaven forbid that she takes after her mother.' Lorna smirked.

* * *

**Xavier's-**

TJ was now splashing happily in the tub as Wanda knelt beside the tub and washed her daughter's hair.

'Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?' Wanda smiled gently. 'I bet you feel nice and clean now.

'Clean! Clean!' TJ exclaimed, splashing the bathwater.

'Hey! Stop that, you!' Wanda chuckled, poking her daughter in the belly. 'That's not fair!'

'Up! Up!' TJ proclaimed, holding her arms up in the air.

'What else do we say?' Wanda asked her little daughter.

'Now, dammit!' TJ responded innocently.

Wanda sighed heavily. 'I really have to stop letting you hang out with Tabitha.'

Wanda carefully picked up TJ from the mess of bubbles in the tub and pulled out the plug.

TJ wiped some of the foam off her hand onto Wanda's nose.

'Tee-hee!' TJ giggled as Wanda wrinkled her nose and tried to blow the offending blob of suds off her nose.

'Real cute.' Wanda smiled. 'Now, you ready for bed?'

'Tigger jammies!' TJ proclaimed. 'Tigger! Tigger!'

'I have to dry you off first.' Wanda pointed out. 'We can't have you going off to bed while you're still wet. You'll end up catching a cold.'

Wanda picked TJ's favourite red towel up off the rail and started to dry her off.

'Tickles.' TJ giggled as she felt the fluffy material scrub up against her skin.

Once she had finished drying TJ, Wanda picked her up and carried her into the bedroom to get the little girl dressed in her jammies.

Wanda carefully carried TJ into her bed.

'You be good and go straight to sleep, okay?' Wanda asked her daughter. 'Cuz mommy wants to sit with daddy.'

'Kissing!' TJ giggled, clapping excitedly. 'Kissing! Kissing!'

'Well, that depends how we feel, doesn't it?' Wanda chuckled as she tucked TJ in. 'Now, do you want me to read you a story to help you sleep?'

'Goblin story!' TJ proclaimed. 'Goblin story!'

Wanda sighed gently. How did she know that TJ would choose that particular story? The little blue mutant girl always wanted to be read that story. It was her favourite.

Wanda picked up a big book of fairy tales from the bookcase and started to read TJ her story.

'Once upon a time, there was a little goblin called Norman...'

* * *

**Downstairs-**

TJ had fallen asleep before Wanda had even finished the story, so Wanda was able to head downstairs to be with Kurt. Wanda found him in the rec room all on his lonesome.

Kurt heard Wanda approach and turned around to address her.

'TJ asleep already?'

'Yup.' Wanda smiled as she flopped down beside Kurt. 'I swear, getting her off to sleep gets easier every day.'

'And here I vas thinking zhat kids vere difficult to get to sleep. I know I vas supposed to be.'

'I've heard the stories.' Wanda remembered. 'Like the one when it was time for your bath but you didn't want to. You ended up streaking all through the house.'

Kurt's brow creased in a frown as Wanda burst out laughing at the memory.

'A-heh-heh-heh...' Wanda wiped a tear from her eyes. 'You must have had the cutest little butt.'

'Vhat do you mean _used to?_' Kurt frowned, crossing his arms.

'I'm not really concerned about your butt nowadays, Fuzzy.' Wanda smiled cheekily. 'I think you know what I mean.'

Kurt shook his head at that.

'You know, I kind of liked it better vhen you had anger management issues.'

'If I was still like that, I wouldn't have known the pleasures of elf-love, would I?' Wanda responded.

'Point.' Kurt conceded. 'And ve vouldn't be ze proud parents of a beautiful little girl.'

'As awkward as TJ can be sometimes, I wouldn't change this for the world.' Wanda sighed happily as she snuggled close to her beloved Fuzzy Elf.

'Zhat's good...' Kurt nodded. 'Because I have somezhing zhat I vant to ask you...'

Wanda sat up as Kurt got up off the couch as took a little velvet box out of his pocket. Wanda's heart skipped a beat when Kurt went down on one knee before her and opened up the little velvet case to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

'Vanda Maximoff, you are ze love of my life. Vill you do me ze honour of marrying me?'

Wanda was lost for words. She never thought that she would see the day that somebody would propose to her.

'Vanda...?' Kurt asked again. 'I kind of need an answer.'

Wanda snapped out of her stupor.

'Oh, Kurt...' Wanda threw her arms around Kurt in a great bug hug. 'Of course I'll marry you! Nothing would make me happier!'

'Vanda...' Kurt wheezed. 'You're crushing me...'

Wanda let Kurt go, smiling apologetically. Kurt carefully placed the ring upon Wanda's finger. Wanda held up her hand to admire her ring.

'Wow. This is just... wow.'

'I'm glad you like it.' Kurt gave Wanda a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. 'I didn't know vhat kind of ring to get you.'

'It's beautiful, Kurt...' Wada sniffed, her eyes starting to well up with tears. 'I've never seen anything so...'

Wanda and Kurt jolted upright as they heard a giggle behind them, the romantic mood gone.

'Kitty!' Wanda growled, angry that her romantic moment had been ruined.

Kitty Pryde was practically vibrating in excitement.

'_Omigosh! _I can't believe it! You guys are actually going to be married! This is, like so cool! We have to get ourselves organised! There are flowers to be arranged! Caterers to be employed! Oh, gosh! I haven't even, like gotten a dress yet! I need to get a dress! Who're going to be the bridesmaids? Where are we going to hold the batchelorette party?'

Wanda looked over to Kurt.

'Kitty knows our secret. You do realise that we have to kill her now, don't you?'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Dresses And Flowers and Tuxedos, Oh My!**

_Wanda and the girls go shopping for a wedding dress while Kurt and the guys get fitted for tuxes. Will Wanda's plans for the wedding go well once Kitty has taken charge? Tune in next time to find out..._


	13. Dresses And Flowers And Tuxedos, Oh My!

**Wanda and Fuzzy II**

**Chapter 13: Dresses And Flowers And Tuxedos, Oh My! **

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Would you mind not farting while I'm saving the world?'_

* * *

**Bayville-**

Van Dyne's Boutique was a rather exclusive store that mostly catered for blushing brides looking for the most beautiful wedding dresses around. The store was one of a large chain of boutiques owned by Janet van Dyne, a world-famous fashion designer, aka the heroic Wasp. It was here that Kitty Pryde had dragged Wanda to. The spunky mutant wouldn't dare contemplate the bride-to-be getting an off-the-rack wedding dress. It had to be designed by one of the most famous designers in New York.

Kitty had already phoned ahead and given Ms Van Dyne a few designs that she had drawn up herself.

Wanda tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Ms Van Dyne to return from the back of the store with her freshly made dress.

'Omigod! You're gonna love this dress!' Kitty squealed excitedly. 'Most people would like, give an arm and a leg to have a Van Dyne dress for their wedding!'

'I think I'd rather lose an arm and a leg than stand here all day.' Wanda sulked. 'I've got a baby to look after!'

'Which is why we left her with Mystique.' Jean piped up. 'TJ Junior needs to spend some time with her grandmother.'

Wanda just grumbled under her breath and plonked herself down on a nearby chair.

'Can we get this over with already? I've got better things to do. Like jab myself in the eye with a rusty spike.'

'Aww, you're just getting nervous.' Kitty giggled. 'Just wait until your big day comes. You'll soon change your tune.'

'There's something seriously wrong with you, Kitty.' Wanda grumbled. 'It's scientifically impossible for somebody to be this perky.'

'I'm just excited, is all.' Kitty clapped her hands eagerly. 'I can't like, wait until I get married!'

'Poor, poor, Colossus...' Wanda grimaced in sympathy.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Elsewhere in the fair city of Bayville, Kurt Wagner was being fitted for his wedding suit. Professor X knew a tailor in the city that was a mutant. If Kurt went to any regular tailor's to get fitted for a suit without his image inducer, it would have inevitably caused a scene.

The tailor was a grey-skinned man with a thinning patch of black hair on his head. His name was Joseph Suitor. Due to Joseph's rather amusing name, his tailor shop was called 'Suitor's Suits'.

Kurt was standing on a stool as Mr Suitor measured him up. Scott was looking through a book of material samples.

'I quite like the blue stuff.' Scott told the fuzzy blue mutant as he ran his fingers over one of the samples. 'Why don't you have a suit made out of this?'

'One zhing, Scott...' Kurt told his friend. '_I _am blue! If I vear a blue suit, it'll look like I'm naked!'

'I doubt Wanda would see anything bad about that.' Scott smirked.

Kurt shot his best man with a glare and looked over at Mr Suitor.

'I'll have ze black satin, please.'

'Very good.' Mr Suitor nodded in understanding. 'Fabulous choice, sir. I'm sure that the lucky lady in your life will love your new suit.'

'She'd better...' Kurt muttered. 'I'm paying enough for it.'

'Don't you mean that the Professor's paying enough?' Scott corrected the fuzzy elf. 'We are using his credit card, after all.'

'Details, details.' Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Just you vait until _your _wedding day. Then it'll be _my_ turn to make stupid suggestions! Perhaps I'll get you to vear a powder blue suit viz a ruffled shirt.'

Scott's face turned deathly pale.

'You wouldn't dare...'

Kurt just grinned in response.

'Oh, vouldn't I...?'

* * *

**Back with the ladies-**

Back in Van Dyne's Boutique, Wanda was trying on her beautiful new wedding dress. The dress was white, and sheer in in sleeves and cleavage area. Words barely described the beauty of the dress.

'Well, what do you think?' Kitty asked the bride-to-be.

Wanda looked at her reflection in one of the full-size mirrors on the wall.

'Well, I have to admit... This thing is pretty damn good.' Wanda nodded in approval as she did a little twirl.

'Just good?' Kitty spluttered in disbelief. '_Just **good?** _That dress is better than damn good! It's a Van Dyne original, for God's sake!'

'Kitty's right, Wanda.' Jean agreed. 'I can only hope that my wedding dress is as beautiful as that.'

'What do you want from me, exactly?' Wanda shot her maid-of-honour and bridesmaid a glare. 'Do you want me to jump up and down and start squealing like a hyperactive pig?'

'Wouldn't hurt.' Kitty sniffed.

'It isn't too late for me to choose Tabitha as my maid-of-honour, you know.' Wanda frowned.

'Are you simple?' Kitty scoffed. 'Are you like, _retarded? _You know what Tabitha's fashion sense is like, horrific! You weren't there at the Sadie Hawkins Dance!' **(1)**

'Oh God, don't mention that dress...' Jean shuddered at the memory. 'I still have nightmares about Tabitha's Sadie Hawkins dress!'

'Oh, you guys crack me up!' Wanda rolled her eyes. 'Can I get down from here now? I have to pee.'

'Real classy, Wanda.' Kitty tutted. 'You kiss Kurt with that mouth?'

'I do a far bit more than kiss Kurt with my mouth, Kitty.' Wanda smirked cheekily.

'What do you mean?' Kitty blinked in confusion. Then it dawned on her. 'Oh. Oh! _Ohhh. _Eww! That is like... Too much information! Eww! Eww! Eww!'

'Was that _really_ necessary?' Jean sighed. 'You've most probably scarred the poor girl for life now.'

'Hey, at least it stopped her talking about this damn dress.' Wanda smirked.

Kitty just paced around the floor with her hands clamped over her ears.

'Eww. Too. Much. Information!'

* * *

**Later-**

Wanda and the girls had finished trying their dresses on, and had returned to the X-Mansion. Wanda was presently sitting in her bedroom with Mystique and Little TJ.

'There was nothing to worry about, Wanda.' Mystique told her future daughter-in-law. 'Really. TJ was good as gold. I barely got a peep out of her all day.'

'You have to tell me how you do it.' Wanda inquired as she held her sleeping daughter in her arms. 'Was it drugs? Did you dip her pacifier in gin?'

'Wanda, you seem to forget that I've been a mother before.' Mystique pointed out. 'I know a little bit about babies. Okay, I'll never win any prizes for good motherhood, but I know babies.'

'Thank you, Raven.' Wanda smiled gratefully at her future mother-in-law. 'It means a lot to both Kurt and I. You've been a godsend ever since Little TJ was born. I guess I should wait until Kurt's here, but I have something important to ask you...'

Mystique quirked an eyebrow. She was curious. Just what was Wanda talking about?

The blue-skinned shapeshifter watched her future daughter-in-law expectantly.

'We want you to be Little TJ's godmother.'

Mystique's jaw dropped. She could barely believe her ears!

'I... I... I don't know what to say. I'm honoured that you'd even contemplate asking me.'

'I take it that you accept?' Wanda deduced.

'You do realise that my history with children hasn't exactly been stellar, don't you?' Mystique reminded her.

'Little TJ loves you!' Wanda countered. 'You're a natural. Besides, I won't take no for an answer.'

A smile slowly spread across Mystique's face.

'I guess I don't have any choice in the matter.' Mystique smiled as she put a gentle hand on Wanda's shoulder. 'I'd love to be TJ's godmother.'

Wanda smiled up at her mother-in-law, then down at Little TJ. Her life was perfect. She had never felt this happy. Nothing could possibly go wrong now that she had Kurt and Little TJ by her side.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Bachelor Party**

_It's time for Kurt and Wanda's bachelor and bachelorette parties. Beer, strippers, and more beer! Harry's Hideaway won't know what hit it!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Remember Tabitha's dress in '_Shadow Dance'_? Yeah, it scared me too._


	14. Bachelor Party

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 14: Bachelor Party**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- _'_**_Actually, Baldrick, I'm not dead. You see, I had a cigarello case too... oh, damn. Must have left it on the dresser.'_- **Prince George (Blackadder the Third)**

* * *

**Harry's Hideaway-**

It was a very special day in the drinking establishment known as Harry's Hideaway. In a room at the back of the bar that was used for private functions, Kurt Wagner was having his bachelor party. Scott, the fuzzy elf's best man, had gone to a lot of trouble to organise the celebration of the last day of Kurt's single-dom. Piotr, Remy, John, and Pietro were there too. It was a little weird for Kurt to see his future brother-in-law at his bachelor party. Especially when that brother-in-law was a member of the Brotherhood.

Scott held up his glass in a toast.

'Here's to Kurt, may God have mercy on his soul.'

'Poor, poor Kurt.' Remy shook his head in sympathy.

'You're taking your life in your own hands there, Elf.' Pietro chipped in. 'You haven't seen my sister when she's angry.'

'Zhat's because I haven't given her any reason to be angry.' Kurt pointed out. 'Like getting her brainvashed, or somezhing.'

'Oh, thanks for that.' Pietro rolled his eyes. '_Geez!_ You make one little mistake and you end up paying for it for the rest of your life.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that getting married is such a bad thing.' John shrugged. 'It can be quite an experience.'

Everybody just ignored the Apache mutant's comments and continued talking amongst themselves.

'At least Wanda does not hate your guts anymore.' Piotr pointed out.

'Or any less, homme.' Remy smirked. 'So, when's de entertainment gettin' here? Remy been waitin' all night for de stripper!'

Kurt spun around to glower at Scott.

'You _booked a stripper?' _The fuzzy elf frowned. 'Do you have _any_ idea...'

Scott silenced his friend with a pat on the shoulder.

'Don't fret, Kurt.' Scott smiled reassuringly. 'Your innocent little Catholic eyes are in no danger of being besmirched.'

'I wouldn't call Kurt innocent, mon frere.' Remy snickered. 'If you heard some of de stories dat I've heard...'

Pietro stuck his fingers in his ear. He _really_ didn't want to hear what his sister got up to in the bedroom.

'La-la-la! Not listening! La-la-la!'

'I do not think that Katya would appreciate it if I saw a woman that wasn't her naked.' Piotr pointed out. 'You know how jealous she can become.'

'You can bet that Pryde's going to be at the front when the stripper comes on at the bachelorette party.' Pietro smirked. 'It's always the quiet ones.'

Piotr straightened up in his seat, towering over the silver-haired speedster.

'What are you trying to say?'

Pietro sank back down in his seat.

'Nothing...' The silver-haired speedster squeaked meekly.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Not very far away, Wanda and the girls were having the time of their lives at the hex-wielder's bachelorette party. They were tossing back shots like it was going out of fashion.

Jean, TJ, and Rogue cheered in unison as Kitty tossed back her latest shot.

'It can't be normal to drink that much and not die of liver damage.' Lorna shook her head in disbelief.

'H-hey, I'm a... a Ch-Chicago _girrrl..._' Kitty slurred drunkenly, starting to sway a bit. 'We... we can h-handle our drink.'

'But I'm still winning.' Wanda pointed out. 'I'm not the one that's swaying about like a drunken pirate.'

'I'm not drunk...' Kitty pointed a finger at the bride-to-be and almost toppled over for her trouble. 'It's just... just that I'm lul-lulling you into a false sense o-of security.'

'Sure y'are, Pryde.' Rogue shook her head. 'Y'all are drunk as a skunk.'

'Am not.' Kitty sulked. 'Now, gimmie another shot!'

'Kitty, I don't think that's such a good idea.' Jean warned her friend.

'You can't tell me what to do!' Kitty snapped back. 'You ain't my mother!'

Kitty went to grab the bottle of vodka to pour herself another shot, but lost her footing and fell to the floor in a undignified heap.

'Ooh, that's gotta hurt!' TJ winced in sympathy. 'Are you okay, Kitty?'

Kitty just giggled drunkenly in response.

'Tee-hee. I fell on my bottom.'

'I think somebody has had a little too much to drink.' Rogue said as she moved the vodka away from Kitty. Jean then got up to her feet and waked around to Wanda.

'Jean, what're you doing?' Wanda gave the telepath a wary gaze.

'Now that Kitty's unable to fulfil her obligations as maid-of-honour, I'm taking it on myself to continue tonight's festivities.' Jean pointed out. 'Now, who's ready for a little... entertainment?'

'_Naked _entertainment?' TJ asked, her eyes taking on a mischievous shine.

'You know it!' Jean grinned.

A drunken giggle came from Kitty's directions.

'Show me the puppies! _Whoooo!_'

* * *

**Back with the boys-**

The bachelor party has finished, and Kurt and the lads were on their way home. Scott had taken the role of the designated driver, as he was driving everybody home in his car.

Pietro was unconscious, his intake of alcohol obviously too much for his heightened metabolism.

'Kurt, don't draw on Pietro's face.' Scott told the groom-to-be.

'Aww, spoil my fun.' Kurt sulked as he finished scribbling a moustache on Pietro's face.

'Our fun ain't over, homme.' Remy grinned as he rustled about in his pocket. 'Scott didn't say anything about not shaving Pie's eyebrows...'

'Remy, are you sure that it is such a good idea?' A cautious Piotr asked.

'Oh, where's your sense o' fun?' Remy rolled his eyes. 'Dis is all part o' de bachelor party fun...'

'But is the bachelor _not _supposed to be the one that is to be humiliated?' John pointed out. 'Why, I can remember what you guys did on the night of my bachelor party. You stripped me naked and covered me in Tabasco sauce. Do you have any idea how much that stuff stings?'

An evil smile spread across Remy's face as he had an idea.

'Scott, stop de car. I've got a great idea...'

Kurt gave the Cajun a nervous look.

'Vhat... vhat are you doing? Vhat are you doing viz zhose handcuffs. No. No... **_NOOOOO!!_**'

* * *

**Back at the X-Mansion-**

Wanda and her party had finished the bachelorette party and had arrived back at the mansion. Everybody had gone to bed. Everybody except TJ. The daughter of Kurt and Wanda from another reality was sitting in the kitchen with Mystique.

'Kitty did _what _to the stripper?' Mystique blinked in surprise.

'I kid you not.' TJ laughed at the memory. 'She phased the poor guy's g-string off him and ran out the bar. Fortunately, we found her soon afterwards lying upside down in a garbage can. Then we decided to call it a day.'

'I think that was a wise choice.' Mystique nodded. 'Kitty we be in enough trouble in the morning.'

Then, at that precise moment, the two women's conversation was interrupted by a surprise guest. Kurt teleported into the room in a puff of sulphur, falling onto the table. The poor fuzzy elf had both hands handcuffed behind his back. Parts of his fur had been shaven off. Parts of his fur had been sprayed pink as well.

'Kurt! What happened to you?' Mystique jumped up in surpise at her son's sudden appearance.

'Oh, nuzzing much...' Kurt grumbled as he struggled to free himself. 'Just Scott's idea of a bachelor party prank. Just vait until Scott's bachelor party. he'll get his. Oh, yes. Scott vill find out zhat you don't get Kurt Wagner angry. Scott von't like me vhen I'm angry...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Wanda's Big Day**

_The time has finally come for Kurt and Wanda's wedding day. Will everything go off without a hitch, or will Scott find out just how far Kurt will go to get his revenge? Tune in next time to find out..._


	15. Wanda's Big Day

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 15: Wanda's Big Day**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'And of course, if you're not down with us, then we've got two words for ya...'_**- Shawn Michaels**

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a very special day at the home of the X-Men. Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff were getting married. Everybody was there. Kurt's foster parents had even flown in from Germany especially. And Evan had even found time to get away from the Morlocks to come visit his friend on his big day.

Wanda was standing atop a stool in one of the rooms of the mansion while she was being attended to by her Maid of Honour, Kitty Pryde. Jean, TJ and Lorna were there as well. They were Wanda's other bridesmaids. Little TJ was sitting in a corner playing with her doll while her mother prepared for her big day.

'Kitty, that's enough.' Wanda groaned as she attempted to get off her stool. 'The dress is finished!'

'Not until I finish putting the flowers around the hem!' Kitty exclaimed blocking Wanda's escape. 'Your dress won't be complete without the flowers!'

'What did I tell you about flowers on my dress?' Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose.

'Mommy don't want any flowers on her dress.' Little TJ little voice came from the corner, a grin on her adorable little face. 'They look stoopid!'

'That's my girl.' Wanda smiled proudly. 'Seriously, Kitty. I think the dress looks fine as it is. You've done a wonderful job already.'

'Besides, we don't want to miss the beginning of the ceremony, do we?' Jean pointed out. 'Talking of that, we'd better get going. The Wedding March is about to start...'

TJ Senior opened the door and was about to walk out when she noticed that there was somebody standing there on the other side, poised to knock. It was Erik Lensherr, Wanda's father, and also the Master of Magnetism known as Magneto.

'Hiya, gramps!' Little TJ jumped off her chair and ran up to her grandfather, holding her hands out for a big hug.

'Hello, little one.' Erik smiled at his granddaughter as he gently picked the little blue girl up in his arms. 'Is your mother almost ready?'

'Auntie Kitty wants to put flowers of Mommy's dress, but I think they look stoopid.' Little TJ explained.

'And that, I believe, is our signal to leave...' TJ Senior guessed.

Erik handed Little TJ over to her older counterpart and walked over to his daughter. Things had never been all that comfortable between the two, but they had been starting to make progress in repairing their relationship, for the sake of Little TJ.

'Wanda... you look beautiful.' Erik smiled as he helped his daughter down from his stool. 'Your mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of you.'

Wanda smiled slightly in response.

'I know that things may never be perfect between us...' Erik continued. 'But I am eternally honoured that you allowed me to escort you down the aisle.'

Erik offered Wanda his arm, which the hex-wielding mutant took gratefully.

Wanda took a deep breath as Erik began to lead her out the door. She had never been this nervous. Sure, send her up against Sentinels or Apocalypse, and it would barely make her bat an eyelid. But ask her to get _married?_ That would be a different matter entirely!

* * *

**Outside-**

Kurt Wagner was waiting patiently in the mansion's garden with Scott, his best man. Luckily, the pink paint that the fuzzy elf had been sprayed with during his bachelor party had easily washed off.

Kurt wrung his hands nervously as the Wedding March started. Little TJ led the procession, carrying a little bouquet of flowers as the flower girl. Behind her were Wanda and Erik, the bride and the father of the bride. Behind them was the maid of honour and the bridesmaids.

'Don't worry about anything, Kurt...' Scott reassured his friend. 'Everything will be fine. Nothing could possibly go wrong.'

'Vhy did you have to say zhat?' Kurt hissed in response. 'Vhenever somebody says zhat nuzzing could possibly go wrong, somezhing _alvays_ goes wrong!'

'You never used to worry like this.' Scott pointed out. 'What happened to the happy-go-lucky fuzzy elf that I used to know?'

'Oh, you can very vell laugh...' Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Just you vait until it's time for your and Jean's vedding day. _Then _you can talk to me about being nervous.'

The fuzzy elf faced the front once Wanda reached the front of the aisle and stepped beside him. Kurt smiled at his wife-to-be, who smiled back at him.

Once everybody was in place, the priest began the wedding vows

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...'

* * *

**Later-**

Thankfully, the ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Everybody was enjoying the post-wedding party. Ororo had spent the better part of a week preparing the food for the party.

'Mmm, this is quite some spread you got here, 'Ro.' Logan said as he shovelled a sandwich in his mouth. 'Now, where are the shrimp puffs?'

'I am afraid that Little Talia has already eaten them.' Ororo explained.

'Dammit!' Logan grumbled under his breath. 'They're always the first things to go.'

'Not to worry, though...' Ororo smiled. 'I will ask Sam to bring in another tray.'

Nearby, Pietro was sitting alone at a table. The silver-haired speedster poked at a half-eaten piece of quiche.

'Unca Pie! Unca Pie!'

Pietro slowly turned around at the sound of the voice. It was Little TJ. The little elf girl let go of Nana Raven's hand and grabbed her uncle in a big hug.

'Unca Pie! I wanna dance!'

'I don't really feel up to dancing...' Pietro sulked. 'Why don't you ask Todd?'

'Unca Todd's stinky and he has weird teeth.' Little TJ stuck her tongue out. 'I wanna dance with _you!_'

Pietro was about to say no again, but a warning glare from Raven told him otherwise.

'Alright...' Pietro sighed as he got to his feet. 'I'll dance with you.'

'Yay!' Little TJ clapped her hands in glee and grabbed her uncle's hand, dragging him towards the dance floor.

Raven watched her granddaughter dance with her uncle.

'If you carry on like this, then people will start to think that you have gone soft.'

Raven smiled at the sound of the voice.

'Well, TJ is such a beautiful little girl.' The blue-skinned shapeshifter sighed happily. 'I only wish that I could have been as good a parent as Kurt and Wanda are to her.'

'You have plenty of time to make up for that, darkling.' Irene reassured her friend with a gentle squeeze of her hand. 'You are one of the family again. Kurt and Wanda love you. Little Talia worships the ground you walk on.'

'She won't say that when she finds out what sort of mother I was to her father.' Raven sighed.

'Oh no...' Irene shook her head. 'There will be no sulking or self-pity today, Raven! Come on, let's get to the shrimp puffs before somebody eats them.'

Elsewhere, Remy was talking to Jean.

'Y'know, I'm surprised dat Kurt didn't pay Scott back for de bachelor party.' The Cajun mutant snickered. 'You'd t'ink dat Kurt woulda sought revenge for Scott paintin' him pink.'

'Who says that Kurt _hasn't_ got his revenge?' Jean smirked mischievously.

Remy winced in sympathy once he guessed what Kurt had done to get his revenge.

'Oh God, not dat...'

'Not what?' John inquired as he walked up with TJ Senior.

'By Remy's pained expression, I gather that we're talking about Kurt's plans for revenge.' TJ surmised.

Jean was about to reply when an anguished cry came from the direction of the garage. Scott came running up to the group, pink paint covering his hands and the front of his tuxedo.

'My God, Scott, what happened?' Jean asked, feigning ignorance.

'My car...' Scott sobbed. 'My beautiful, beautiful car... Somebody painted it pink!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: TJ Has A Sandy Bottom**

_Kurt and Wanda take a trip to the beach, where Little TJ finds out that sand and fur don't mix._


	16. Off To The Seaside: Part 1

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 16: Off To The Beach**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_Woof! Nursie! I like it firm and **fruity**! Am I pleased to see you, or did I just put a **canoe** in my pocket?!'_**- Lord Flasheart (Blackadder II)**

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It had been a few weeks since Kurt and Wanda had returned from their honeymoon and they were already going off somewhere else! The newlyweds were taking Little TJ on a trip to the seaside. Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, TJ Senior, John, Raven, and Irene were coming along for the ride.

'Now, are you sure that you packed everything that you should have?' Wanda asked as she followed Kurt out of the mansion carrying a bag that contained Little TJ's stuff. 'I don't want to get halfway there and find out that you've left TJ's blankie behind.'

'For ze last time, I did _not_ forget to pack TJ's blankie!' Kurt sighed as he slung a cooler full of snacks into the X-Van. 'Vhy don't you see for yourself? TJ's got it right zhere.'

Wanda turned her head to see that Little TJ was holding Raven's hand and sure enough, she had her pale blue blankie clamped tight in her other hand.

'Isn't Grampa Erik coming?' TJ looked up at her grandmother.

'I'm afraid that Grampa's busy, sweetie.' Raven told the little blue girl. 'Perhaps he'll come with us another day.'

'I'm gonna find him a pretty shell as a present!' TJ announced. 'D'you think he'll like it?'

'Of course he will.' Raven smiled. 'He'll love anything that you give him.'

Kurt closed the X-Van's trunk and turned to address the group.

'Vell, ve're all ready for ze off. All aboard!'

'Yay!' TJ clapped excitedly. 'I'm going to the seaside!'

'How do you know that you'll like it?' Kitty asked. 'You've never been to the seaside before.'

'Daddy says that it's gonna be fun.' TJ stuck out her tongue at the elder mutant. 'So there!'

'She sure told you dere, Kit.' Remy smirked as he shuffled the deck of cards that he had been holding. 'Dat's one sharp kid. It makes Remy wish dat he had kids.'

'How do you know that you haven't already got kids, Remy?' TJ Senior teased. 'If your reputation is correct, then there could very well be lots of little Gambits running about.'

'Now, there's a scary sight.' John laughed. The Cajun mutant just rolled his eyes.

'Can we sing a song?' Little TJ asked as Wanda started to buckle her in to her special booster seat.

'Maybe once we get on the road.' Wanda told her daughter. 'We don't want to distract Nana Raven when she's driving, do we?'

'Nuh-uh.' Little TJ shook her head. 'Cuz that would be bad.'

'Good girl.' Wanda smiled as she kissed her daughter on the head. 'Now, are you sure you don't need to go tinkle before we leave?'

'Already been.' Little TJ replied. 'Nana Raven took me.'

'Good.' Wanda smiled. 'Now, do you want anything from your bag before we start?'

'No thank you.' Little TJ shook her head again. 'I got my blankie.' The little blue elf girl hugged her blankie tight and smiled up at her mother.

'That's my girl.' Wanda smiled as she buckled herself in beside her daughter. 'You ready to see the seaside!'

'Uh-huh.' Little TJ nodded. 'It's gonna be fun!'

'Remember to wear lots of sunscreen.' Wanda warned her daughter. 'It isn't nice getting sunburnt. Just ask your Uncle Pie what happened when he was a little kid and Grampa Erik took us to the seaside.'

'Tee-hee. Unca Pie's silly.' Little TJ giggled. 'Why didn't he come? He making kissy-face with Auntie Crystal?'

'That's where he's supposed to be, sweetie.' Wanda answered. 'But I just think he's scared of getting burnt again.'

* * *

**A short time later-**

After an hour or two of non-stop driving, it was decided that it might be a good idea to stop off somewhere to eat. Although, the main reason was that Kitty had to pee.

'I told ya that yah shoulda gone before we left.' Rogue pointed out as she followed Kitty out of the little girls' room. 'But _noooo_, ya wouldn't listen, would ya?'

'But I didn't like, need to go when we left.' Kitty pointed out. 'Long car journeys always make me want to pee.'

'There's something wrong with ya, Kit.' Rogue shook her head. 'Seriously. It ain't natural for somebody to pee that much. What did ya do, drink the Atlantic Ocean?'

'Aww, leave de fille alone, cherie.' Remy piped up. 'She ain't done no wrong. Remy used to get carsick back in de day.'

'And I for one am grateful for that.' Piotr pointed out. 'Having somebody being sick on you is never a pleasant experience.'

'Was that another shot at me?' Kitty glared at the tall Russian mutant, making him take a step back. 'I like, told you already! I was sorry for getting drunk and puking over your shoes!'

'I was not referring to what happened after Wanda's bachelorette party, Katya.' Piotr told the young mutant girl from Chicago.

'Oh... I knew that...' Kitty laughed weakly, her eyes darting about nervously. 'Why don't we like, go see what the others are up to?'

'Momma said that they'll be in the diner.' Rogue told everybody.

'Oh, so it's _'momma'_ now, is it, cherie?' Remy teased the Southern mutant. 'Remy t'ought you hated Mystique's guts.'

'Just get ya ass in that diner, Swamp Rat.' Rogue retorted as she shoved her Cajun companion in through the door. 'Don't make meh kick ya ass!'

Remy couldn't resist making a witty comment about that.

'Promises, promises.'

* * *

**Inside-**

Kurt, Wanda, Little TJ and the others were sitting in a nearby diner while Kitty used the public conveniences. Kurt had taken it upon himself to order some food. The fuzzy elf was presently tucking in to a ridiculously large burger.

'You're going to hurt yourself if you try to cram any more burger into your mouth, sweetie.' Wanda warned her hubby. 'I don't wanna have to re-set your jaw once you dislocate it.'

_'Umm unga ge flum._' Kurt mumbled through a mouthful of burger.

'Eww.' Little TJ stuck her tongue out. 'Daddy's icky!'

'Kurt, I like to think that I brought you up to know better.' Raven sighed. 'But seeing that I barely brought you up at all...'

TJ Senior decided to jump in and help her grandmother.

'What I think that Raven is trying to say is, don't set your daughter a bad example.' The elder elf girl explained. 'Unless you want your daughter to end up being a slob.'

'Just like Uncle Freddie.' Wanda chipped in.

Kurt stopped eating his burger and wiped some grease from his chin.

'For some reason, I appear to have lost my appetite...' The fuzzy elf groaned as he put his burger down.

'Mine!' Little TJ giggled as she snatched up the remains of Kurt's burger and shovelled it in her mouth.

'_TJ!_' Wanda admonished her daughter. 'That wasn't very polite, was it?'

Little TJ opened her mouth to reply.

'**_BRAAAAP!!_**'

* * *

**Next: Off To The Beach- Part 2**

_Kurt, Wanda, Little TJ, and friends finally arrive at the beach. Gambit gets hit upside the head (repeatedly) and Little TJ explores the rock pools._


	17. Off To The Seaside: Part 2

**Wanda and Fuzzy II: Nocturne**

**Chapter 17: Off to the Beach: Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**The beach-**

After their little stop off at a motorway diner, Kurt, Wanda, and the rest of the group headed on to their destination. Little TJ was so excited that she could barely contain herself. Usually, the little blue elf girl would have fallen straight asleep as soon as she sat down in her booster seat and snuggled up to her blankie.

Little TJ peered out of the window as the X-Van pulled up in the car park near the beach.

'Ooh, the sea looks so pretty.' The little girl cooed. 'Can I go swimming now? Please, can I? Huh? Can I?'

'You have to wait until you get changed into your swimming stuff, sweetie.' Wanda told her daughter. 'Unless you want to go swimming in your clothes and end up getting the sniffles.'

'I'll wait.' Little TJ smiled sweetly.

The little blue girl sat patiently in her seat and waited until everything had been unpacked. It wasn't a proper trip to the beach without a cooler full of goodies.

TJ Senior had picked up a Frisbee and was throwing it to Kitty.

'I've got it!' The mutant girl know as Shadowcat called as she ran back towards the X-Van. 'I've got it!'

Kitty jumped up into the air in an effort to grab the Frisbee, but missed it by a few inches. The Frisbee bounced off the back of Remy's head.

'I don't got it...' Kitty winced as she picked herself up off the ground. Remy just muttered various curses under his breath as he rubbed his head. 'Like, sorry Remy.'

'Remy can tell dat dis is gonna be a _loooong_ day...'

* * *

**A short while later-**

Everything had been unpacked from the back of the X-Van and everybody had changed into their beach gear. Wanda and Kurt had taken their daughter paddling in the sea while everybody started to sun themselves. Well, everybody but Rogue. The Southern mutant was sitting under the shade of the great big umbrella that she had brought with her, reading a book.

'C'mon, Rogue...' Kitty tried to persuade her friend to come out into the sun. 'Don't be such a spoilsport. Come out and like, join us.'

'Ah'm fine where ah am, thanks Kitty.' Rogue responded. 'Ah ain't much of a sun worshipper anyway. As if mah powers weren't bad enough, the sun only has to look at me, and ah turn as red as a baboon's backside.'

'Lovely mental image dere, cherie.' Remy smirked as he looked over the rim of his sunglasses. 'You always did have such a beautiful way wit' words.'

'Heads up!' Wanda called from further down the beach. Rogue ducked out of the way, but Remy wasn't so fortunate, the Frisbee that Wanda had just thrown hit him upside the head again.

'I said heads up, Gambit!' Wanda tutted as she retrieved her Frisbee. 'You have be careful and listen.'

Remy grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his head again.

'Perhaps Remy had better sit in de van for a bit...' The Cajun mutant grumbled as he started to get up.

Back down near the sea, Kurt was showing his daughter some of the rock pools.

'And you see zhat little guy viz ze claws? Zhat's called a crab.' Kurt explained as he indicated the little red crustacean.

'Eww. It looks icky.' TJ crinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

'Ze crab might zhink zhat you look icky.' Kurt countered. 'Don't be too quick to judge other people by zheir appearance.'

'What's that?' TJ asked, pointing to an orangey plant-like creature, its fronds waving in the water. 'It looks weird.'

'Zhat is an anemone.' Kurt told his daughter. 'Believe it or not, is isn't a plant. It is actually a living creature.'

'Why's it got all those wavy arms, anyway?' TJ continued to ask. 'Is it saying hello?'

'Ze anemone uses zhose arms to catch food.' Kurt explained.

'What's it eating?' TJ blinked. 'I don't see anything.'

'Zhat is because ze anemone's food is so small that you can't see it.' Kurt informed his daughter. 'You remember zhose big sharks we saw on ze TV the other day?'

'Yeah.' Little TJ nodded her head. 'They were in Scotland.'

'Zhis anemone eats ze same zhings as ze shark.'

'Ooh...' Little TJ nodded in amazement, reaching for the anemone. 'Can I take one to show Grampa Erik?'

'I wouldn't recommend it...' Kurt shook his head. 'Anemones sting people too.'

'Oh, that isn't good.' Little TJ pouted slightly. 'I'll go find him a pretty shell...'

Kurt smiled as he watched his daughter toddle away to find some shells to take back as presents. Little TJ was such a beautifully curious girl. Kurt thanked The Almighty that he had been blessed with such a beautiful daughter.

* * *

**A little later-**

TJ and Kurt had returned from exploring the rock pools and had sat down to enjoy some ice-creams that Raven and Irene had bought from the nearby store.

'You know, I'm surprised that people are so accepting.' Raven said as she licked some melted ice-cream off her fingers. 'Don't they realise that there's a group of mutants amongst them? Nobody's brought their image inducer...'

'The world isn't full of mutant-hating bigots you know, Raven.' Irene told her friend. 'Just relax and enjoy yourself. It'll do you some good to take time off.'

'I guess...' Raven sighed. 'It's just that I'm used to people trying to kill us.'

'I don't see any Sentinels around here, do you?' Irene pointed out. 'Trust me, Raven. We're safe here.'

Raven just smiled back at her partner.

'You know, you always know how to make me feel better.' The blue-skinned shapeshifter sighed happily. 'I'm so glad that I have you to talk to.'

'Just to talk to?' Irene chuckled, cocking a curious eyebrow.

'Stop that!' Raven hissed. 'There are children present!'

Irene just chuckled and shook her head. Raven Darkholme was so beautiful when she was concerned.

A short distance away, TJ Senior was throwing a Frisbee about with John, Rogue, and Remy.

'Get ready for this...' Rogue warned everybody. 'Ah'm gonna throw it as hard as ah can. Try to keep up with it, 'kay?'

Remy was understandably skittish after being hit in the head by the Frisbee twice already.

'Just try to remember where you're supposed to be throwing de t'ing.' The cautious Cajun informed her.

'Don't be such a baby, Remy...' John smirked. 'You'd think that you'd never been hit on the head by a Frisbee before.'

'Oh, leave him alone, John.' TJ Senior rolled her eyes. 'You're only making it worse.'

'Heads up, everybody!' Rogue told them as she threw the Frisbee in John and TJ's direction. Unfortunately, the wind caught the Frisbee and sent it back over to Rogue. The Southern mutant managed to duck out of the way, but once more, Remy wasn't so fortunate.

'Ahh! My eye!'

'Oh, don't be such a baby.' Rogue tutted. 'It didn't even hit y'all all that hard.'

Remy curled into a foetal position and cradled his eye.

'Oh, the pain. The humanity...'

TJ Senior looked down at the cowering Cajun and shook her head.

'I think we'd better go home. I don't think Remy'll be able to cope with getting hit upside the head again.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Pietro Meets the Family**

_Pietro meets his new girlfriend's family. _


End file.
